


Kurrty Drabbles

by SailorStar9



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Contains Flashbacks, F/M, anti-Amanda, drabbles on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/, mostly kurrty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 23,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: Kurrty drabbles that I post on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.





	1. Masquerade Ball AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I already have a couple of drabbles posted on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/, I figure I might as well post them here as well.  
> Masquerade Ball AU drabble; can also be considered a Reincarnation AU of sorts and Kurt has his past life's memories

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

Warning: Kurt/Kitty Fluff, mostly.

 

* * *

 

"A suit, Fuzzy?" Kitty teased, Kurt twirled her in a half-circle, the blue teleporter had his holo-watch activated, the two best friends/almost lovers were attending Kurt's Graduation Dance and were dancing a slow waltz.

 

"Believe it or not, Katzchen." Kurt grinned. "I  _do_  own a black-tie suit."

 

"Seeing is believing, Wagner." Kitty's eyebrows wiggled playfully.

 

"Later, Kitty." Kurt promised. "Just not in public."

 

Another dance number came on and the pair switched to a tango; it was then Kitty started to remember.

 

* * *

 

"I'm not marrying her!" Prince Deltrudis protested. "She's not even a Princess! If you truly care about my happiness, then let me choose my own Princess; at a Mask, tomorrow night." with that, he headed out into his personal garden.

 

"Sounds like Father has just announced something big." Bathhild observed, stepping away from the terrace leading into the throne room to join his younger brother.

 

Deltrudis put his head in the palms of his hands. "Yeah... wedding plans."

 

"Really? Tell us, which Courtier or Commoner are you going to make a Princess, baby brother?"

 

"No. Father wanted an arranged marriage with a Princess from another Kingdom, but we came to a compromise."

 

"Somehow, I get the feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear." Bathhild gave his sibling a look.

 

"I'm going to host a Mask. Basically I choose a Princess to be my bride."

 

"Let me get this straight." Bathhild rolled his eyes. "Father wanted you to marry a complete stranger, only for you to end up choosing a complete stranger as your bride? What's wrong with you? Don't you know Aeeke is totally in love with you?"

 

"She's just a Courtier, not a Princess. Sure, we've grown up together, but I don't love her... she's like a big sister."

 

"Your highness, the Queen requests your presence," Aeeke politely interrupted with a smile reserved only for him.

 

"Thank you Aeeke. Tell Mother I'll be in momentarily."

 

 “A Mask sounds like fun." Aeeke tried to make conversation.

 

"Don't get any ideas Aeeke. It's for Princesses only: by invitation." He pushed past her and into the throne room.

 

Snubbed, Aeeke could not believe what Deltrudis had just said, they had grown up together and now she was treated like nothing but a simple servant.

 

* * *

 

The Mask was well underway, but Deltrudis was not interested in much of the dancing and greeting guests.

 

"Would you care to dance?" came a voice from behind.

 

Startled, Deltrudis turned; his hand automatically reaching for his sword. "No, thank you Aeeke." then, his eyes landed on a brown-haired female in a flowing pale blue dress. As if spellbound, he maneuvered past Aeeke and headed towards the mysterious lady. “May I have this dance, Milady?” he gave the unnamed female a courteous bow.

 

Princess Cordelia of England stepped back and turned the bow with a curtsy.

 

The surrounding pairs broke apart, the Prince leading the mysterious lady into the middle of the ballroom and the new couple took center stage.

 

Up on the stairs, carefully hidden in the shadows, Aeeke watched as the new couple danced, "The Princess of England!" She hissed, recognizing the masked lady. "He's chosen her over me, how can he be so blind? To fall in love with a foreign witch... it can't be. I won't let it happen."

 

* * *

 

“You're the Princess of England?” Deltrudis breathed in disbelief, the new couple were now unmasked and sitting together in the pavilion in the palace garden.

 

“Are you... disappointed?” Cordelia whispered.

 

“No,” Deltrudis wiped the tear that was threatening to fall from Cordelia's eye. “Do stop crying; a smile suit you better than anyone else. Forgive me for causing your tears, but I cannot stop my feelings; for I... have fallen in love with you.”

 

“I...” Cordelia started. “I am unable to respond to your feelings.” she broke down weeping.

 

“Do you hate me?” Deltrudis inquired softly.

 

“No!” Cordelia insisted. “I... no, I can't say it. So please,” she pleaded. “Forget everything about me. Just erase me from your heart.”

 

“Cordelia!” Deltrudis grabbed the English Princess' wrist to stop her from fleeing. Then, his eye caught the glint of an arrowhead

 

_Whizz!_ The arrow went flying just as Deltrudis turned his back to the incoming arrow.

 

Cordelia let out a horrified scream when the arrow pierced Deltrudis on the back and the Prince went limp in her arms.

 

* * *

 

“Katzchen?” Kurt blinked worriedly, feeling his jacket growing wet.

 

“I'm okay.” Kitty sniffled. “Really.”

 

“You're not alright.” Kurt insisted, and teleported them out of the dance hall. “Kitty, talk to me.” the German pressed. “Please...”

 

Kitty just pressed her face on his chest and sobbed harder.

 

Kurt's sharp eyes caught snippets of 'horrible memories', 'Deltrudis, no!' and 'Cordelia'. It was then he realized what had happened. “You remember, katzchen?” he whispered, holding his reincarnated lover tightly. “After so long, I've waited... and to think you were always by my side.”

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 

 


	2. Morning Kiss AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: My second drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> This is a Morning Kiss AU drabble set in the future because I headcanon that this is the type of kiss Kurt and Kitty will have the most; both as best friends, then as husband and wife. Contains flashbacks .

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

 

For once in her five-year married life, Kitty Wagner née Pryde wakes up earlier than her husband. Blue eyes twinkling, she surveys her partner's sleeping form and leans over...

 

“Still sleeping, katzchen.” Kurt mumbles, peering open a golden eye.

 

“Morning, Elf.” Kitty kisses her Fuzzy Elf nonetheless.

 

“Guten Morgen, liebe.” Kurt pushes himself up and deepens the kiss.

 

Kitty moans in the kiss but pulls back before it escalates to a full make-out session. “The kids...” she reminds her husband who is giving her the 'kicked puppy' look.

 

Letting out a huff of surrender, Kurt turns to the digital clock on the side table. _6 am._ “Stay back in bed, katzchen. The kids are my responsibility before dawn.”

 

Kitty just smiles at Kurt's retreating back as she is pulled into memory lane.

 

* * *

 

It has been almost three weeks since Kitty arrived at the Institute and the young phaser finds herself plagued by nightmares of her phasing through the mansion, through the earth, and never waking as she suffocates.

 

“Keety?” a drowsy Kurt yawns, his sleep is interrupted by the younger girl's horrified scream as she phases through his ceiling. Acting quickly, he catches the girl before she could phase further down. “It's okay, Kitty.” he soothes the sobbing female. “I'm here.”

 

The blue teleporter had somehow convinced the Professor to move him to the guest room below Kitty's room some days prior; the German teen having managed to coax Kitty to reveal her nightmares late one night over hot cocoa.

 

“Kurt?” Kitty sniffled, looking up at the teleporter.

 

“I'm here, Kitty.” Kurt tucks her into his bed and settles himself beside her, pulling her into a furry cocoon.

 

Kitty's sniffles lessens gradually and she drifts off to sleep in the comforting hug of her silent protector.

 

“Katzchen,” Kurt tries to nudge Kitty awake early the next morning. “Time to wake up.”

 

“Don't wanna.” Kitty whines.

 

“Keety, do you _really_ want Herr Logan to turn me into little blue furry bits?” Kurt points out blandly.

 

“Fine, I'm up.” Kitty pouts. “Thanks Fuzzy, for last night.” she pecks Kurt on the nose and phases out of his room.

 

Said Elf is later seen spotting a goofy grin at the breakfast table.

 

* * *

 

After that nightmare scare, it has become routine for Kitty to share Kurt's bed on occasion; the phaser and teleporter were quickly becoming best friends after the 'Rouge Recruit' incident.

 

The two will, more often than not, seek out the other for comfort when dealing the usual teenage angst.

 

Kitty sighs when she is met by Kurt's pleading eyes; Amanda breaking up with him at lunchtime has shattered the Elf's heart into little pieces. Mentally promising payback on Kurt's behalf the next day, this time, it is Kitty who gives Kurt the comforting hug while whispering soothing endearments into his ear.

 

“Good morning, Fuzzy.” Kitty wakes the slumbering Elf with a light kiss to his pulse point the next morning.

 

* * *

 

**Bamf!**

 

A naked and wet Kitty doesn't react to the telltale sulfur smell that announces her new husband's arrival to the hotel room's bathroom.

 

“You didn't wake me, Liebling.” a similarly naked Kurt purrs into his bride's ear, peppering the curve of her neck with nips and kisses and careful not to pierce her skin with his fangs. “We could've repeated last night.”

 

Kitty shifts her body around so that she is now facing her husband. “Ever wanted to do it in the shower?” she gives her lover a sultry look.

 

Kurt just grins and presses his wife against the wall, before he smothers her with a toe-curling kiss, his tail sneaking up between the valley of her breasts.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	3. Royalty/Bodyguard AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My third drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> This is my Royalty/Bodyguard AU drabble set in ancient Qin Dynasty of China. Kitty is a Korean princess poised to marry the Qin Emperor to maintain peace between their two states. Kurt is an army General who is tasked with escorting the princess to the Forbidden City. The royal envoy is attacked by mountain bandits and Kurt and his troops are slaughtered while protecting her, and Kitty stabs herself with a hidden dagger she kept with her.

  
Disclaimers: I still don't own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

 

Leading the small troop of soldiers on horseback, Kurt was traveling through a mountain pass when a messenger reported in.

 

“General, the Princess' convoy has entered the border.” the messenger reported.

 

“Prepare to receive!” Kurt gave the order and went on ahead. “General Kurt, welcomes Your Highness!” he shouted on the ridge overseeing the Princess' envoy.

 

“Your Highness, if you will.” the head guard leading the envoy turned, the royal carriage pulling up front.

 

“His Royal Emperor decrees,” the imperial messenger raised the imperial edict as the carriage doors were drawn apart, revealing Kitty in her formal robes. “Princess Catherine shall be Concubine Tien of Qin for our nations' mutual concord. Princess Catherine is so commanded.”

 

“Long live the Emperor!” the escort chorused in unison when the parchment was handed over.

* * *

 

Escorting the new concubine's carriage through a dust side road along the mountainside, Kurt's ears picked up the familiar whiz of a flying arrow. “Defenses, ready!” he barked.

 

“Ready defenses!” the soldiers surrounding the royal carriage lifted their bronze shields, their spears at the ready as fiery arrows rained from both sides of the mountains.

 

Kurt watched as boulders were thrown from the cliff side, catching fire as they rolled down the flaming slope. “Protect the Princess!” he ordered, already on the move before the entire envoy was eradicated. Steering his steed in front of the carriage, he used his horse's hind legs to kick one of the flaming boulders off course. “Leave this place, now!” he told the coachman.

 

With the carriage rather battered and half-burnt as a result of the ambush, the coachman hurried off through the road with the Princess still within, with Kurt and the remaining of his soldiers riding behind as the rearguard.

 

With the now diminished escort riding through the dry forest that cut through the mountains, the bandit gang leader blocked their path with an entire barricade of bandits. “Charge!” the bandit leader gave the order. “Leave none alive!”

 

“Out of the way!” Kurt steered his steed on-wards, cutting a path right through the block of bandits, as his soldiers cut down the charging bandits on both sides and forcing a path through for the carriage.

 

“Archers at the ready!” the bandit leader's second-in-command was ready on both sides of the mountain range. “Release!”

 

Several more soldiers were shot down by the rain of arrows.

 

“Evan!” Kurt barked, slowing down his horse and letting the carriage through. “Protect Concubine Tien! Go!” With Catherine out of the way, he prepared to make his last stand.

 

“Halt!” the bandit leader Lieutenant raised a hand to stop the archers. “Attack.” he gave the order to the horseback pikemen to attack.

 

Stabbing a discarded spear into a nearby rock, Kurt sent stone splinters flying at the charging horses, forcing them to the ground. Another more sweeps from a second spear cut down the the rest of the horses.

 

With the frontal line taken down, the rest of the pikemen on foot marched towards Kurt, the lone General found himself in the middle of a fight to the death as he fought against wave after wave of bandits.

 

Reaching out a hand for his bow, the bandit leader Lieutenant waited for exhaustion overtake the battling General as corpses started piling up around him. With a wide smirk as the last of the pikemen was cut down, he released the arrow, sending it flying into Kurt's thigh. Now certain the General was defenseless, the bandit leader Lieutenant then closed in. “With the Princess dead, the two countries will never be at peace.” he grinned maliciously and decapitated Kurt's head with a swing of his sword. “Chase after the wretch and kill her!” he ordered.

 

“At once!”

* * *

Kitty hid a small startled gasp when she saw Evan fell on his front in the coachman seat of the carriage with two arrows sticking from his back. Realizing all was lost, she pulled out an intricate silver dagger she kept hidden in her waistband and turned it to her throat, plunging the blade through her neck.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	4. The Desperate Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fourth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> On the day of Kurt's and Kitty's wedding, a desperate Amanda enters Kurt's groom's dressing area to try and dissuade Kurt from marrying Kitty.

Disclaimers: I still do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

 

Kurt was browsing through the 'Health Line' magazine on the magazine rack when Ray (Berserker) informed him that he had to get dressed as the wedding guests were due to arrive in less then forty minutes.

 

Kurt nodded in acknowledgment, while thinking that the wedding was actually going to take place in only an hour and a half. The thought of marriage was awry since the beginning, knowing that one had to promise to love someone for the rest of their lives until death would thou them apart. Pushing the thought quickly to be back of his head lest Jean picked it up, he walked inside one of the rooms available for him to change. The room was empty for the most part, only his black tux hung on a little hinge in the middle of the room, while his dress shoes were sat on the floor on the corner of the room.

 

Pulling the black tux from the plastic bag, he slowly began to put it on his body and activated his upgraded holo-watch; the black dress shirt blended well against his light skin, actually make it stand out more since the entire attire was black.

 

A faint knock came from his door, ruining his little rant on inside of him. A gruff 'come in' escaped his lips, seriously abiding himself from bothering to see who it was. In the mirror, he saw Amanda Sefton standing still, meekly trying not to look at him directly in the eye. She wore a brown sun dress with her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

 

“What is it, Amanda?” Kurt asked, turning around and looking at her brown eyes.

 

His former girlfriend squeaked, looking at him with frightened eyes as if there was seriously something to be afraid of him in the first place. She stared at his dark orbs, so hypnotizing as always as they had been since she had met him. There he stood, in his wedding attire ready to be married to the woman she wished to be: which she should have been.

 

“Ah, I wanted to say congratulations before your big day.” Amanda smiled nervously at him, trying her best not to be drowned on his handsome features, even if he never felt anything towards her. “How... how does it feel?” she fidgeted while twiddling her thumbs.

 

“I would thank you, but I know your intentions are more then that.” Kurt muttered, gazing down at her and then turning around to the mirror as he fixed his mop of blue-black hair. “What is it that you want to say Amanda?”

 

“I... are you sure that you want this? Getting married to a Jew, knowing that the grandmother would never approve of you.” the young woman expressed, walking around the room for a bit while attempting to release some of her own stress. “I've never thought you would be that type of guy, the one to marry and commit to something that would last for eternity. You've changed, you know that.”

 

"I haven't changed Amanda, you have.” Kurt corrected. “You never knew me for _me_ : I was only a trophy, something to parade around. And, if you didn't know about my commitment then perhaps you never know me, at all.”

 

Amanda looked like she had been slapped in the face at the last comment, feeling hurt at the fact that he spoke like that: so mature and extremely determined with his future already. He had changed, all of those once childish ways had vanished from his face.

 

Frankly, she did regret the fact that she had dumped him when someone new showed up: who would had guessed that Kurt Wagner would become a committed man in only a matter of a seven year span. Kitty Pryde would be living the dream; the perfect husband, why couldn't Amanda have that?

 

“Maybe, maybe not Kurt. Are you sure you aren't making a mistake?”

 

“No, me marrying Kitty is nothing of the sort at all. I have a duty to her, and even if I hadn't marked her, my feelings for her would had never change at all.”

 

“Why, why her and not me?” Amanda's tone was now pleading, she shifted towards him and grasped his hand. “What does she have that I don't? Tell me, I would want to change so you could love me and not her.”

 

Kurt pushed her hand away, but she wouldn't let go; instead she hugged him tightly unwilling of letting go.

 

“Amanda, I can't change my feelings in a matter of minutes.” Kurt stated, feeling like this was going to take longer then anticipated.

 

"For me, you would.” Amanda whined. “Don't you love me still?” she looked up at him, a tiny flame of hope still burned inside of her heart. Longing to know that he still loved her was necessary, she only hoped for that, because then Kurt would be forced to love her unconditionally.

 

Kurt's eyebrows narrowed, every little thing coming from his former friend was that of a desperate woman wanting to have everything in life due to her already broken exterior. The frown in his face knitted tighter, the anger shadowing that look as those dark orbs turned darker as the words sank in slowly. “All of those memories that I shared with you have been erased, replaced by other feelings and the present that nearly suffocates me at the moment.” he pushed her harder this time, almost knocking her to the floor.

 

Amanda gasped, her eyes widening at those words because of their impact that which felt cold, the rejection was plain as the day. “I... I thought you... cared.” her words chocked at the back of her throat, a sob coming around the corner as tears began to form in her wielding eyes.

 

“Did... are you not listening to me?” Kurt opened the door of the room and had his back against her. “My heart changed for someone, Kitty understands that me more then I do myself, and she's strong enough to know that things only happen. I hope for the day in which your feelings would no longer waver over me, so forget me and move on.” with that, he stepped out of the threshold and out into the hallway, leaving his former girlfriend inside with a lot to think about.

 

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble. 


	5. Searching For the Perfect Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakery AU mixed with Going Through A Divorce AU
> 
> Kitty loves bread. More than anything else. So she is always searching and trying to make a perfect bread until one day, a day after she divorced her husband, she met a man. A baker who baked the tastiest bread ever. And she loves it.

Pairing: Kurt/Kitty, Hologram!Kurt, though

 

Warning: Enough fluff to drown an elephant, or ten.

 

* * *

 

Kitty Alvers tied up her hair into her trademark ponytail, rolled up her sleeve until it reached her elbows. Humming a soft happy tune, she washed her hands clean. Today she is going to try her luck to make the perfect bread; a bread that isn't too soggy or too hard... and edible of course.

 

Washing her hands as she sets the dough aside to rise when a high-pitched voice startled her.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Turning around, Kitty's blue eyes met a pair of stunning sky blue eyes that belonged to a beautiful blonde woman. She raised her eyebrow at her. “I'm the one who should be asking you that. This is my home and what are you doing here?”

 

The blond haired woman look flabbergasted at her question. "But this is Lance's house! He gave me the key to his house.”

 

Kitty crossed her hand over her chest, looking as if she annoyed by that. “Who is this Lance to you?” she asked.

 

“He's my boyfriend. Who are you?” she asked her, her voice raised a pitch, and it sounds irritating to her ears.

 

“Hmmm...” Kitty mused, ignoring the woman's question. “So he keeps a mistress while I'm not here, huh?” she murmured to herself, eying her wedding ring before she turned to look at the blond woman. “Not bad, at least he's got the taste. I don't think I can take it if he cheats me with someone uglier than me.” still looking at her, she asked the blond haired woman a question that she needs to know. “Say miss. Can I know your name?”

 

The blond haired woman eyed the wedding ring on her finger. "Are you Lance's wife?" she questioned her in disbelief, looking betrayed. "Tabitha Smith; that's my name.”

 

"Kitty Alvers." smiling, Kitty answered back. “But it won't be for long anyway. After this, I will probably be known as Kitty Pryde.”

 

A while later, Kitty looked at Tabitha through the window at the living room as she walked at past the gate, closing the gate with shaking hand.

 

After Tabitha was out of sight, she stared at her wedding ring that she slipped off earlier before putting in her jeans pocket. She will deal with her husband later, but now she's going to start packing up his belonging. She's going to kick him out from her house and preferably as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think I care?” Kitty snapped at the dumbfound man in front her, eyebrows raised. “Now, get lost. I'm kicking you out. I had enough of your 'stupid mistake' as you put it. Man, you are sure foolish for making all the stupid mistake. Now, get lost. I'll send...”

 

“Listen first, Kitty! I'm sorry. I really am!” Lance shouted at her, grabbing her shoulder to stop her from throwing out another box of his belonging to the road in front their house.

 

She turned around to glare at him before pouching him straight on his jaw, not really caring if she broke a teeth or two. For the first time, she let her anger seep in and she lashed at him with it. “Don't touch me or I will sue you for abuse. Now, take your things and get lost as I said earlier. I'll send the divorce papers in this week. Don't worry; I had it drafted out years before. Remember what I told you after what happened to Amara? Another one and you will be out. And you know that I always keep my promises.”

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere...

 

“The only reason why his bakery is selling is because of his look. Just look, all of his customers are girls.” a soft voice muttered. Jealousy dripped from his tone.

 

“They just want his attention. That's why they went to the bakery. The bread there taste just like ours.” another voice whispered back faintly, but he could hear it just fine.

 

Kurt clinched his knuckles, before he wore the mask he always wears when he's in front of others: the emotionless mask. Let they say what they want, he knows his true potential.

 

Sighing, he turned back in his bakery and starts to clean his workspace, washing all the dirty bowls and trays, wiping the kitchen top and his oven clean before sweeping the floor. He collected the dust, dumping it in the nearly full garbage bin. Carefully, he tied the plastic bag, bringing the garbage outside where the garbage will be collected later.

 

Just then, a soft humming voice caught his attention. He remembered this song somewhere. Smiling for the first time in a very long time, he continued the song himself. The humming voice before stopped, curious; he looked up. His black-blue eyes met a pair of stunning cornflower blue eyes. The moment she nodded her head at his direction, he knows that this woman will probably tell him something that he really needs to know. Before he could stop himself, he asked, “Looking for bread?”

 

“Freshly baked?” Kitty's voice was laced with curiosity.

 

“I can make one for you if you want.” hiding back a smirk, Kurt answered her easily. And with a beaming smile from her, he invited her inside his bakery.

 

* * *

 

Sitting in the bakery, Kitty made herself very comfortable, her nose taking in the sweet scent of freshly baked bread. Her eyes then turned to the bakery's owner as he kneaded the dough to make the bread she requested.

 

“Raisin?” Kurt looked over the counter, taking a hand full of raisins, ready to mix with her bread.

 

"Yes! Maybe a bit of cinnamon.” she answered maybe a little too quickly, grinning like a three years old girl as she watched him intensely as he mixed the raisin that she asked for. “You are good.” she gawked.

 

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders, before glancing at the watch hanging on the wall and letting out a tired sigh. “You'd leave now. Peak hour is almost here and it will be uncomfortable for you during that time.”

 

“Why?” Kitty blinked.

 

Kurt simply smirked, “Do you want to wait and see?”

 

* * *

 

“You didn't tell me it will be that bad...” Kitty whined to the equally tired man who already slumped against a chair in the bakery kitchen.

 

He chuckled, “I did ask you to leave, right?”

 

She laughed, walking towards him before taking a seat on an empty chair beside him.

 

Wordlessly, Kurt stood from his chair, walking towards her bow of dough that he kept earlier, waiting to rise. With care, he braided the bread before putting it on a greased tray. He open the hot oven, put the tray in the oven and closing it softly. “Now what left is just wait".” he told her lightly, his eyes on her.

 

Kitty nodded; standing up,she started stretching her arching back and shoulders. Humming the song she hummed earlier, she began washing the dirty tray and bowl in the sink before lazily wiping it dry with a clean towel she found in one of the drawer.

 

“That song...” Kurt started. “Do you know the lyrics?” he finished, his eyes not on her as its stared at the busy pavement, crowded with people buzzing in and out of the bakery beside his through the glass front of his bakery.

 

Kitty shook her head, “No. I don't know the lyrics. The song was so long ago, taught to me by my childhood friend. He just hummed the song, not really singing it.” she paused, in deep thought. “Now when I think about it, I can't even remember his face anymore. I never get to know his name. It always you and hey with him.” she recalled, smiling. “What your name anyway?”

 

The black-blue haired man's dark eyes found her blue ones. "Kurt, Kurt Wagner.” checking on her bread, he pulled the tray out from the hot oven.

 

Kitty dried her hand before she hurriedly moved beside him. The smell of the freshly baked bread make her mouth water and she had a hard time from stopping herself from grabbing the hot bread and start munching it there and then. “That looks good.” she whispered breathlessly, looking at him. “You are really good at this. My bread always look as if it was made from brick. It even taste like one, you know.” Her breath nearly stopped when she took another whiff of freshly baked bread. “Can… Can I eat this?”

 

Kurt just stared at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin. “Of course.”

 

Before she could stop herself, Kitty started tearing the bread to half and handing the other half to him. Without waiting for another word from him, she start munching on her warm bread, nearly sighing in pleasure as she ate it. In between her munching the bread she related, “The only good thing about my ex-husband is that he could actually made a good bread. Nowhere to your standard but he's good. Better than me. I think that's one of the reason I married him. He is a good man, you know. He started out as a clerk at his workplace, but after some persuasion from me, he stopped his job few years back and opened his own company. I think that was when everything fall apart. I guess was I was too busy with my job and so was he. And then, before I knew it, he started to find another woman to replace me.” her musings faded off with a shrug as she dusted her hand together to clean it from the remaining bread crumbs. “So I threw him away couldn't take it, I guess.” she finished it with a soft tone, her eyes reflecting a faraway look in it. “If you ever marry someone you treasure, you should never betray them. If they are gone, it will be forever. Perhaps, they can tolerate it once or twice, but it won't be the same anymore. The trust is gone, like forever.”

 

Kurt just stared the woman beside him who looked as if she was lost in her thoughts. He was startled by her when she suddenly smiled at him, “I know now why your bakery is selling. The bread you make here really taste good. I'm glad that I found your bakery. Next time I'll surely come here again. Oh no! I'm late!” she turned to the clock on the wall. “How much is it?” she asked him hurriedly, her hand in the pocket of her jeans prying for her money.

 

Kurt shook his head, “Don't worry, just think this as a thank you gift for helping me today.”

 

The black haired woman smiled brightly, before quickly turning around and ran through the bakery main entrance.

 

Kurt then looked down and saw a white gold ring on the floor. Picking it up, he examined the ring wondering where did it came from. The ring is just a simple white gold with a round, brilliant cut; dark blue diamond set on it. In the inner circle of the ring, carved a small letter 'K&P'. So this ring belonged to that woman, Kitty Pryde. Twirling it around his fingers, he stared at the ring. The ring is quite small. Sighing, he put the ring in the cash machine. If she came back here, he would return it back to her, until then, it seemed that he would be keeping it.

 

* * *

 

About four weeks later...

 

“... the defendant lawyer Miss Pryde said that she was glad and happy that the judge had refused to accept the plaintiff appeal to re-open the case regarding...”

 

“It's a boring case I'm telling you. Quite stupid actually.” Kurt nearly jumped from the stool he was sitting on at the sound of the voice he had been dying to hear. He turned around and his dark eyes immediately met her blue ones. He took in her smiling face, her mid-chest brown hair was swept causally to the side. Wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt and a pair of white jeans that fit just right on her slim legs, she looked just like a collage student who came in the shop to buy a loaf of bread.

 

“What, no fresh bread for me?” Kitty teased.

 

“And when did you come in?” Kurt leveled a mock glare at her.

 

“Just now.” Kitty answered. “And here I was, hoping to see you baking or what and can you imagine my disappointment to see you here, relaxing and watching television like nobody business.” sitting at the empty chair beside him, her eyes was glued on the television,as she watched the television. “Until today I can't believe this stupid case took me one whole month to prepare for. However, I'm still glad that I won the case. The plaintiff always likes to make it difficult for me. What a pain.”

 

“As if you're going to make it easy for them.” Kurt rolled his eyes, earning a series of laughter from his partner. He reached in his pocket for her ring, taking a last look at it before he threw it at her direction. “I do believe this belongs to you.”

 

Acting on reflect, she caught the ring with ease. “I thought I lost this ring: the diamond is expensive. That stupid ex-husband of mine bought it using a year of his salary. At first it just a simple white gold ring, nothing, not even a ruby on it, but after his company started to do well, he re-made it for me. I'm keeping this” she pocketed the ring. “He did ask back for this ring, and I just told him to get lost. I can't really bring myself to tell him that I lost it. Anyway I can sell it, whenever I'm in need for some quick cash.” she shrugged. “And where are you going?” she blinked when Kurt switched the television off and began to walk out of the bakery.

 

“Out. Want to go with me? I'm going to close this shop anyway.” Kurt answered, looking over his shoulder to look at her.

 

“Mr. Wagner, am I hearing things or are you asking me on a date?” Kitty joked.

 

“Maybe.” Kurt answered, switching off all the lights and air-conditioners before locking the door.

 

“Where are we going anyway?” Kitty asked once they were outside the door.

 

“Just walking along. Maybe if we were lucky we can find a good bread somewhere.” Kurt answered. “Then, maybe I can try making it myself.” he shrugged, eyes twinkling in bemusement as he watched the woman beside him who already grinning when she heard the word 'bread'.

 

With an arm around her waist, he smiled faintly as she told him about her dream to eat the perfect bread. Sitting her on a park bench, he related to her about his dream to invent a new bread that no one ever thought before.

 

To be honest, Kurt mused as he gave the dozing woman on his shoulder a fond look. He don't really know where he will be heading after this but for a reason that he couldn't explain, he could still see himself in his bakery baking, and this woman munching her bread happily beside him. And weirdly enough, the idea didn't really repulse him.

 


	6. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fifth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> This is done in response to the prompt list I posted on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/, and I resolve to finish all that list. Wish my luck, huh? This drabble can be considered at pre-Kurrty stage.

 Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

Kurt looked around uneasily around the study table in the Bayville Central Library. “Is anyvon staring at me?”

 

Kitty let out a huff in exasperation, “No, Kurt, no one's looking at you; except me.”

 

Kurt had a pretty good idea just how he had landed in this situation; with finals just around the corner, Kitty has been stressing out about not being prepared enough and had headed straight for the city's central library right after breakfast; on a _Saturday_! Seeing that how he himself was also almost failing history, the blue-furred mutant had accompanied his crush to the library.

 

* * *

 

“Kurt, stop doing that.” Kitty mumbled, the pair were now in the food court having lunch and Kurt was giving their surroundings another look.

 

“Sorry, can't help it.” Kurt sighed, biting into his pizza.

 

“Look, even if people are looking at you, there's absolutely no reason for them to think you're anything but a normal human.” Kitty pointed out.

 

“Ja, as long as zey don't touch me.” Kurt retorted and thrust the holo-watch in her face. “Zis holo-vatch doesn't change ze fact zat I have fur.”

 

“That is kinda of true.” Kitty admitted, biting into her cherry tomato.

 

“And it could go on ze fritz any time.” Kurt continued. “Vhat a zing for zese people to see: a blue, fuzzy guy.” nibbling on his pizza, Kurt let the silence settled over them; it hadn't been the first time that he thought people could see through his human-looking hologram.

 

“Kurt, if you're that worried, that why didn't you tell me sooner?” Kitty asked. “We could've borrowed the books we needed and went back.”

 

Kurt just looked at her incredulously, _Is she really asking zat question? Didn't she know that he could never say no to her?_ “It didn't occur to me, I guess.” he shrugged.

 

Kitty resisted the urge to bang her hand on the table. “Tell you what, we'll just go home after this.”

 

Kurt beamed, “Best idea I've heard all day.”

 

“Should we just teleport home?” Kitty asked.

 

"Nien, ve can valk," Kurt answered.

 

* * *

 

Right after lunch, Kurt had teleported them out of the shopping mall, but not before making sure no one was watching and there were no security cameras around.

 

Kurt felt Kitty slip her hand into his as they walked back to the Institute. He looked down at their clasped hands and frowned slightly. He hated how he couldn't intertwine his fingers with Kitty's. That was another thing the image inducer couldn't change: the fact that he had three fingers on each hand.

 

_But you can still hold her hand._  A voice in his head reminded.

 

_Zat's true._  Kurt admitted, looking up as the corners of his lips turned upward. He gave Kitty's hand a light squeeze, and his smile widened a little when Kitty didn't pull away from him.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	7. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sixth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Inspired by this pic: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/836614068257748549/. Infant!Wagner climbs into bed to cuddle with his parents.
> 
> Warning: Wagner family fluff

 

Disclaimers: I _still_ do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

 

Late one night, about seven years in the future...

 

A two-and-a-half-year-old Hagan Wagner pushed the slightly ajar door to his parents' room open.

 

Kurt and Kitty Wagner were snuggled on their shared bed, arms around each other and deep asleep.

 

Silently, Hagan struggled to climb onto the bed, using the sheets to pull himself onto the mattress. With a mini-Lockheed plush toy in front of him, he heaved the plush toy over his mother's shoulders and climbed over his mother's body.

 

Slightly mumbling, Kitty peered open a cornflower blue eye to see her son draped over her shoulders, along with his Lockheed doll replica. Letting out a huff of air, she pulled herself from Kurt's warm embrace and shifted around to take her son into her arms.

 

As if sensing his wife had moved, Kurt cracked open a golden eye and watched tiredly as Kitty moved slightly backwards and settled their son in-between them. “He really loves cuddles, ja?” he cast a bemused grin at his wife.

 

“I wonder where he got that from.” Kitty teased, settling back on the bed with the infant between them.

 

Leaning over to kiss his wife briefly on the forehead, Kurt secured their son with his tail and the couple drifted off to sleep with Hagan between them.

 

Said infant snuggled closer to his father, his eyes drifting shut as he burrowed into Kurt's fur.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 

 


	8. Holy Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My seventh drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Kitty preparing the family's Passover dinner on Holy Saturday.  
> Because I reckon not even KITTY could possibly screw up making her family's Passover dishes.

 

Disclaimers: I _still_ do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

“Katzchen, vhat is zis?” Kurt peered over his wife's shoulder to see the stuffed cabbage rolls in the shallow pot, shimmering in tomato sauce.

 

“Yuya's cabbage rolls.” Kitty answered, humming a Jewish hymn. “Fuzzy, can you see if the matzah pie is ready?”

 

“Nearly done, liebes.” Kurt squatted in front of the oven door.

 

“Good.” Kitty nodded. Continuing humming, she turned to the other cooktop where her zucchini noodles were still cooking.

 

“Shall I take out the seder plates now?” Kurt asked, opening the plate cabinet and bringing out three seven-portion plates. Washing the plates under the tap, he shook them dry and set to work arranging the portions accordingly.

 

“Daddy!” the three-year-old Hagan Wagner ran into the kitchen and threw his chubby arms around his father's thigh.

 

“Hagan,” Kurt picked up his son. “Have you prepared for the Easter Vigil tonight?”

 

“Nuh ah.” Hagan shook his head.

 

“Then, go pick out something white for tonight.” Kurt put his son down.

 

“Okay.” Hagan nodded and hurried back to his room.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	9. Easter Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My eighth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> Continuation of yesterday's drabble, the Wagners arrive to the Xavier's Institute for the annual Easter festive.

Disclaimers: I still do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

About an hour after the Easter Vigil...

 

“Daddy, are we there yet?” Hagan whined in the toddler seat in the back of the family car.

 

“Not yet, Hagan.” Kurt replied, his finger tapping impatiently on the steering wheel as they waited for the traffic light.

 

“Hagan, nibble on this.” Kitty gave her son a piece of rabbit-shaped butter-sugar toast.

 

“M'kay.” Hagan bit into the rabbit's ear.

 

* * *

 

“Guten Morgen, Herr Logan, Frau Ororo.“ Kurt greeted the older couple who had welcomed the Wagner family.

 

“Kurt, Kitty,” Ororo gave the two young adults a hug each. “It's good to see the two of you again. Hello, Hagan.” she squatted in front of the youngest Wagner.

 

“Hello, Ms. Ororo.” Hagan answered shyly.

 

“Well, look who decided to show their face.” Scott joked from the top of the staircase. “So, how's married life?”

 

“Scott!” Kurt immediately teleported beside brown-haired former leader and gave the man a brotherly hug.

 

“Hagan!” a girlish squeal caught the boy's attention and before he could move, a red blur tackled him and a slightly older girl tackled-hugged him.

 

“Rachel, let him breathe.” Jean chided.

 

“Okay, mom.” Rachel Summers released her best male friend.

 

“Kitty.” Jean looked over to the younger woman.

 

“Right.” Kitty nodded in acknowledgment.

 

* * *

 

In the Institute's remodeled kitchen-cum-dining hall...

 

The gathered X-Women were laying out the table and preparing for the annual Easter brunch.

 

Jean and Kitty were busy preparing the side dishes of mashed potatoes, glazed baby carrots and deviled eggs and scrambled eggs.

 

Rouge, on the other hand, was overseeing the honey-glazed ham in the oven.

 

The younger X-Women; Jubilee, Amara and Rahne, were laying out the table with pastel colors like mauve, mint and periwinkle.

 

* * *

 

Outside in the Institute lawn...

 

The children of the X-Men were engaged in the annual Easter Egg rolling competition, with Evan being the commentator.

 

“Punch?” Kurt offered Scott a plastic cup of raspberry cordial punch.

 

“Thanks.” Scott took the cup. “Rachel's winning.”

 

“She's older.” Kurt reasoned.

 

“True.” Scott agreed.

 

“Better save those stomachs for later.” Kitty piped in. “Brunch's ready.”

 

“Finally.” Kurt exclaimed in relief. “I'm starved.”

 

“Down, Fuzzy.” Kitty giggled as Scott walked out to gather up the rest of the X-Men. “Wait, who's the one setting up the Easter egg hunt later?”

 

“Remy and Jamie.” Kurt answered.

 

“Speaking of Jamie,” Kitty smiled. “Rahne's pregnant.”

 

“New X-baby?” Kurt grinned.

 

* * *

 

After brunch...

 

The X-children were gathered in the recreation room, painting the last of the hard-boiled eggs that were to be used for the Easter egg hunt later in the afternoon.

 

“Okay kids, it's time.” Jamie informed the children.

 

“Okay!” the kids chorused as one and put their decorated eggs in the woven basket on the basket.

 

“Give Remy and I half an hour to set this up.” Jamie told the other X-Men and the multiplying mutant and the older mutant headed out to the lawn.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later...

 

“Kids, you have two hours. Go!” Evan gave the children the go-ahead and the X-children rushed out to find the hidden painted eggs.

 

“This sure brings back memories when I was their age.” Jean reminisced, biting into a sugared raspberry Ororo had set out for the adults.

 

“Indeed.” Scott agreed.

 

“Quite true.” Kitty nodded, downing the last of her mixed berry sangria. Using the spoon in the glass, she ate the blueberry.

 

“In Germany,” Kurt started, unwrapping the chocolate rabbit he had taken from the dessert dish. “We hang Easter eggs on a makeshift tree at home. In our home, we gather fallen branches to hang Easter eggs.”

 

“Oh, Fuzzy.” Kitty cooed, feeding her husband a raspberry.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	10. Gaming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My ninth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> After the Holy Saturday and Easter Sunday drabbles, I'm back to complete the prompt list.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

During lunch break...

 

“Evan, what are you playing?” Kurt asked, noticing, Evan was focused on on his smartphone screen.

 

“Pokemon Go.” Evan frowned, focused on his current quest.

 

“Gotta kill'em all.” Rouge muttered.

 

“Not a Pokemon fan, I suppose?” Kitty joked.

 

“Not really...” Rouge shrugged.

 

“Seventy-two...” Evan muttered.

 

“Huh?” came the unison chorus from the other three teens.

 

“I'm just counting how many Pidgeys I caught so far.” Evan explained, his digitized Pokeball having caught his seventy-third Pidgey.

 

“Oh... that's cute.” Jean peered at the Game-Boy's screen.

 

* * *

 

Later that day...

 

Kitty peered over Kurt's shoulder as she watched him tap on the screen of his I-pad and go about collecting his daily gifts on the life situation game app: The Sims Mobile. Kurt had installed the game app over a week ago and since then, Kurt had become pretty addicted to the game, and while Kitty sometimes gave him advice, like which relationship story he should activate, she mostly let him figure stuff out on his own.

 

After Kurt finished the non-event related Llama Zoom quests, he tapped his characters' respective relationship tabs. Once he activated a 'Standard Event', a cut scene was triggered.

 

“Kurt, stop!” Kitty suddenly shouted.

 

“Vhat?” the hologram-hidden mutant turned to the phaser.

 

“You almost tapped the wrong event boost option.” Kitty pointed out and tapped the 'Pay 400 Simoleon' option.

 

“Danke, Katzchen.” Kurt gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to level up his 'The Fixer-Upper' relationship story of one of his characters.

 

“And I suppose her having my hair color doesn't hurt at all?" Kitty asked, grinning a little, referring to Kurt's choice of leveling up that particular relationship story.

 

“Maybe,” Kurt grinned broadly. “At least zen you von't have much reason to be jealous.”

 

Kitty rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Right. I'm jealous that my boyfriend's off courting fictional girls.”

 

Their banter would have continued had Kurt's female game character's 'Bundle of Joy Event' hadn't activated.

 

“I assure you, Liebes, I have no idea how zat happened.” the corners of Kurt's mouth were twitching upward as he activated the quest event.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	11. On A (Breakfast) Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tenth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> Kurt and Kitty's first date in which Kurt decides to get rather creative, yet romantic.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

Early one Sunday morning...

 

“Keety…Keety…vake up Katzchen.”

 

Kitty rolled over in her sleep and murmured softly.

 

Kurt just grinned mischievously and ghosted his finger over her cheek and she shivered at the light contact. The blue teleporter leaned down; his lips a hairs breath away from her skin as he whispered in her ear, “Time to get up Libeling.” she sighed and shifted again, signs of her waking up.

 

Kurt moved back a little bit and let his grin widen as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked owlishly, seeing Kurt's glowing eyes inches from hers but couldn't find it in herself to even be the slightest bit surprised.

 

“Kurt?” Kitty mumbled.

 

“Come on, I have something to show you.” Kurt gestured.

 

Kitty sat up slowly and nearly tumbled from her bed, which would've surely woken Rogue and that wasn't something they wanted so Kurt carefully scooped her into his arms, bridal style.

 

He walked silently from her room and out to the corridor as she wiggled in his arms and rested her head against his shoulder, a light, comfortable weight.

 

“Where are we going?” the last shreds of slumber was shaken from Kitty's system.

 

“You'll see.” Kurt answered mysteriously and teleported.

 

A split second later, the pair found themselves on the mansion roof and Kurt settled Kitty on the cloth he had spread on the floor beforehand.

 

Kitty's jaw dropped as she stared at the sky. Millions of stars shone brightly and she couldn't find any words to express how breathtakingly beautiful it was. “Oh my...” she breathed, not noticing Kurt had pulled her into an embrace.

 

Snuggling into the teleporter's warmth, her head on his chest, Kitty let out a satisfied sigh as they stared at the sky together in a comfortable silence.

 

“You like my little surprise?” Kurt broke the silence after a little while, planting a brief kiss on Kitty's forehead.

 

Kitty nodded and looked up to smile brightly at him, “I love it Kurt.” She nuzzled him gently before going back to her place resting against his chest.

 

Still cuddling, the two best friends slash potential lovers continued to watch the stars until the sun rose.

 

“Kurt?” Kitty blinked when the teleporter suddenly stood up.

 

“We're going out for breakfast, liebes.” Kurt pulled Kitty to her feet. “I found this cheap and cozy cafe that serves vegetarian breakfast platters.”

 

“It's it a little too early?” Kitty wondered.

 

“Nien, the Blu Jam Cafe opens at 7 in the morning.” Kurt answered. “If we head over now, we can beat the morning crowd.”

 

* * *

 

“Nice ambiance.” Kitty took a look around the cafe that was tucked in the corner of the west of Bayville.

 

“Glad you like it.” Kurt nodded, the waitress attending to them bringing in their ordered beverages; the cafe's signature Earl Grey Cream for Kurt and macchiato for Kitty.

 

“But how did you find this place?” Kitty was in awe.

 

“By chance, actually.” Kurt replied.

 

“But a breakfast date, fuzzy?” Kitty teased.

 

“Because dinner first dates are too cliché.” Kurt grinned behind his tea cup.

 

“Too true.” Kitty giggled when their ordered breakfast sets arrived; the Morning Hash for Kurt and Vegan Quinoa Breakfast Bowl for Kitty.

 

“Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord.” Kurt prayed.

 

“Blessed are You, L-rd our G d, King of the Universe, Who creates the fruit of the earth.” Kitty recited.

 

“Amen.” the new couple chorused in unison. Blinking, they looked at each other and grinned broadly.

 

“Let's dig in.” Kurt's grin widened.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	12. Wearing Their Partners' Clothes (Sexy Shirt Switch variant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My eleventh drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Wearing Their Partners' Clothes (Sexy Shirt Switch variant)  
> N/A: Established and engaged Kurrty.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

  
About six years after the end of X-Men Evolution...

 

Kurt turned back from the stove when he heard Kitty enter their apartment kitchen, wearing a pair of satin panties and one of his dress shirts, two buttons done up to maintain some sense of modesty. Giving his newly-minted fiancee a playful grin, he reached for her waist to pull her to him. Kitty was forced to snuggle into his body with an exaggerated pout, as he focused back on the boiling pot. At the tender age of twenty-one, the woman beside him was even more gorgeous than when he first laid eyes on her, a youthful ball of intelligence and energy he couldn't help but feel drawn to, even now. And with his free arm secured around her torso, he was also quite happy about the feminine figure she'd grown into, as he stirred the shimmering pot of stew.

 

“Wanna hear what Rouge asked me the other day?” Kitty asked, as Kurt nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck while her arm wrapped around his waist.

 

“Sure.” the elf shrugged, smirking as he nibbled on the bottom of her earlobe and drawing out a frustrated whine. It was one of her most infamous weak spots, and he loved that he was the only one who knew so. His tail flicked down to skim her shapely thighs, tracing the lingering muscles and baby soft skin. Her breath hitched when the extended appendage drew teasing shapes on her bottom, one of his favorite places on her body.

 

“Damnit, Fuzzy! Can't you listen to me for one second without getting distracted?” Kitty yelled, tugging her lover's tail once the tip rubbed against her crotch.

 

“I'm sorry, but do you see yourself when you wear my clothes? It's like you want me to take you against the nearest surface.” said Fuzzy Elf scoffed, retracting his tail reluctantly but coiling it around her knee.

 

"Well,  _duh_. It's not like it's a secret.” Kitty rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

 

“You said something about meine Schwester, Liebling.” Kurt reminded, serving up the heated stew that was to be their breakfast.

 

“She asked us when are we giving her nephews and nieces to spoil.” Kitty gave her other half a look.

 

“Meine Schwester has been spending _way_ too much time with that Cajun.” Kurt growled.

 

“I don't know. She might be on to something.” Kitty teased her lover, smoothing two fingers along the grain of the fur on his back.  “Personally I'd love it if one had your eyes. I absolutely love them, especially when…” the words were lost as she whispered them into his ear, the innuendo not safe for those under the age of eighteen, as Kurt bit back a moan at the image she summoned into his mind.

 

His inner bestial urges thus roused, Kurt abandoned all thoughts of a peaceful breakfast with his Katzchen, picked up the squealing Kitty and deposited her on the kitchen counter. Nibbling one of her perky nipples, the Elf purred, “I do believe we have yet christened the kitchen, have we, Katzchen?”

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	13. (White Day) Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twelfth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> Kurt goes White Day shopping for Kitty's present. Consider this the follow-up for my 'Honmei and Giri Choco' fic.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

“K-man, calm the heck down!” Evan tried to pacify the frustrated elf, the three boys in the Institute who had received Valentine's Day chocolate from the girls the previous month were out shopping for the return present for the coming White Day.

 

So far, Scott and Evan had purchased their gifts for the girls: hard fruit-flavored candy packaged in glass bottles with different colored ribbons tied around the bottle necks.

 

And thus, leaving poor Kurt, who incidentally was the the only male in the group to be in a steady relationship, in a panicking mood as he racked his head over the ideal present for Kitty. His sharp eyes then spotted a hands-craft store with a teddy bear sewing kit in the display window. His decision made, he ignored Scott's and Evan's confused looks and hopped into the corner shop.

* * *

 

The next day...

 

Kitty blinked in confusion when her boyfriend of one month 'bamf'ed into his room right after Scott drove the Institute kids back after school. The phaser turned a look at Rouge, who shrugged, indicating that she had no idea what her adopted little brother had in mind.

 

Jean, on the other hand, having picked up Kurt's surface thoughts, let out a knowing smile.

 

* * *

 

In Kurt's room...

 

Said fuzzy elf had dumped his book bag on his study chair, brought out the sewing kit he bought the day before and set to work, all the while mentally thanking Ms. BaXuetlas (the circus costume designer) for teaching him needlework.

 

* * *

 

The next morning....

 

“Kurt,” Kitty looked at her boyfriend after said boyfriend gave her the customary morning kiss. “What was yesterday all about? You were holed up in your room until dinnertime.”

 

“Be patient, Katzchen.” Kurt mumbled. “It's a surprise for White Day.”

 

“Kurt...” Kitty whined, turning on her puppy-dog eyes on at full force.

 

“Patience is a virtue, libeling.” Kurt reminded, porting back to his seat before his resolve crumbled.

 

In his seat, Evan snickered.

 

* * *

 

On the morning of White Day...

 

Kurt had pulled Kitty back before the teens headed off for school. “Happy White Day, Katzchen.” he muttered into the pony-tailed girl's ear and stepped back to present the handmade white-furred teddy bear with a blue ribbon around it's neck.

 

“You made this...?” Kitty gaped in surprise. “Oh, Kurt. Thank you!” she threw her arms around the teleporter, giving him a deep kiss.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	14. Hanging Out With (Girl)friends (International Women's Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirteenth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> The X-Men (men, women and children) celebrate International Women's Day.

N/A: Married!Scott/Jean, Kurt/Kitty and Remy/Rogue, Engaged!Bobby/Jubilee and Jamie/Rahne

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings. 

 

* * *

“Rahne, are you ready?” Jubilee knocked on the door of the Jamie/Rahne shared apartment.

 

“I'll be right out!” Rahne shouted from the other side of the door. “I won't be back until nighttime, Jamie.” she gave her newly-minted fiance a kiss on the cheek and exited the apartment unit where Jubilee and Kitty were waiting. “Jubilee, Kitty!” the younger woman gave the other two women a butterfly kiss on the cheek each. “Let's go! Who's driving?” she asked as the three females walked towards the parking lot.

 

“Jean.” Kitty replied.

 

“Thank god.” Rahne muttered.

 

“What does that supposed to mean?” Kitty complained.

 

* * *

 

In the Summers' household...

 

Scott was working with Rachel to fold paper mauve roses as a surprise present for Jean.

 

* * *

 

In the Wagner household...

 

With Kitty out with the other X-Women, Kurt sat Hagan down and father-and-son set to work stuffing a teddy bear for Kitty.

 

* * *

 

In the Lebeau household...

 

Remy was working on the final touches of the satin mauve rose bows for Rogue and the baby girl dozing in the baby cot.

 

* * *

 

With the X-Women...

“Welcome.” the server in the Makers' cafe opened the doors for the X-Women.

 

The women then split off separately to the buffet breakfast.

 

Swallowing the chocolate croissant on her plate with a gulp of coffee, Kitty returned to the X-Women as they started discussing their everyday life on-goings before the welcoming talk began.

 

After the breakfast gathering, the women headed off in a group, each with their own selection of female inspiration books tucked in their carrier bags.

 

Returning to Bayville High School later in the morning and taking advantage that it was the weekend, the gathered X-Women sat under the tree they dubbed 'Rogue's Tree' and started their annual International Women's Day book club discussion.

 

As lunchtime drew near, the women broke off discussions for Jean to drive them to the SPS Coaching 'Balance for Better' Luncheon.

 

After the luncheon, the women then headed out to attend a pro-feminist speech by a Liberian peace activist.

 

* * *

 

In the Drake/Lee apartment...

 

After kicking her fiance out, Jubilee settled in on the bean bag chair she claimed, the rented DVD was already in the DVD player and Rahne's finger was ready to press the play button on the remote control.

 

The women then sat back on their bean bag chairs surrounded with buckets of popcorn, bowls of gummy bear candy and plates of mini bagel dogs as the opening of the movie 'Suffragette' started playing.

 

As the ending credits of 'Suffragette' rolled in, Rahne got up to insert the rented 'Hidden Figures' DVD as Rogue and Kitty headed to the kitchen with Jubilee in tow to replenish their snack supply.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	15. Mother's Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fourteenth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> Seeing how it's Mother's Day on my part of the globe, let's see how the Wagner family celebrate this day, shall we?

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

In the early hours on Mother's Day...

 

Kurt crept out of bed and brushed a flitting kiss on the still sleeping Kitty's forehead, before exiting their bedroom to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

In the kitchen...

 

Kurt set aside the multi-grain bread rolls he had bought the day before and heated up the stove-top to hard-boil two eggs.

 

After nine minutes, he turned off the stove, allowing the boiled eggs to cool before cracking them and setting them aside.

 

After taking out the margarine tub from the fridge, he spread one side of a bread roll with a layer of margarine with a butter knife. The other side of the bread roll had melted Gouda cheese laid on it.

 

Taking the sliced vegetarian Salami that was sizzling in the frying pan out, he piled the slices on the bread roll halves and topped off everything with the sliced boiled eggs.

 

Satisfied with the breakfast spread, he brought out the newly acquired Davidoff Café Rich Aroma coffee powder and started to prepare the morning beverage Kitty seemed to be addicted to.

 

For his own breakfast, Kurt prepared the similar spread for himself, with two exceptions: the fried vegetarian salami that was replaced with smoked ham and the melted Gouda cheese was replaced their homemade cherry marmalade.

 

* * *

 

In the bedroom...

 

“Breakfast in bed, fuzzy?” Kitty grinned, hearing her husband reenter the room and seeing the serving tray in his hands. “You shouldn't have.”

 

“Happy Mother's Day, Katzchen.” Kurt nuzzled his wife's neck. “This is from Hagan.” he handed her the handmade heart-shaped lavender-scent sachet.

 

“Speaking of Hagan,” Kitty started. “Where is he this morning.”

 

Kurt just smirked playfully, “I had Evan watch him for the day. And that means...” he nibbled Kitty's ear. “We have the rest of the day _all to ourselves_. Tuck in, liebes.”

 

“If I didn't know you any better...” Kitty cast a reproving look at her husband. “What do you have in mind?” she bit back a moan when Kurt licked the side of her neck.

 

“You'll see.” the Elf grinned.

 

* * *

 

Later in the morning...

 

A half-naked Kitty bit back a pleasured groan as she laid on her front, Kurt massaging out the knots in her muscles using the rarely used lemongrass and rose massage oils.

 

* * *

 

After a quick lunch of quiche lorraine (for Kurt) and mushroom risotto (for Kitty), Kurt pulled out his collection of movies and popped the 'Imitation of Life' DVD into the DVD player.

 

On the sofa, Kitty hugged a bowl of chocolate pecans as Kurt hit the 'play' button on the remote control.

 

About two hours later, Kitty snuggled into her husband's body as the movie credits rolled, the opened DVD case of the 'The Sound of Music' DVD was already lying beside the Elf.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	16. Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fifteenth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/. This is in conjunction with my 'Ice Skating Date' idea.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

 

 

“Too... hot...” Kurt moaned, the summer heat was beating down on him severely, and the poor Elf didn't even have the energy to move.

 

“Are you just going to keep floating there?” Kitty wondered from her position near the poolside.

 

Right in the middle of a yellow lifesaver, Kurt floated in the middle of the Institute's pool, his arms and legs dangled over the sides of the circular float, his head in a similar position, touching the water. “This heat wave is murder!” he cried out in agony.

 

“You know, it's been a while since I hit the ice-skating rink...” Kitty prompted.

 

“But liebes, I can't...” Kurt protested weakly.

 

“You can always watch me skate.” Kitty winked playfully.

 

“Ja...” Kurt muttered, giving Kitty's retreating back a lovelorn look and 'bamf'ed back to his room.

* * *

 

About an hour later and four ice skating rinks later...

 

Kurt was sipping his second ice cream soda as he watched Kitty ice-skate in the rink.

 

In the rink, Kitty easily glided across the rink, enjoying the feeling of the cold wind against her face.

Once she reached the spot she wanted, she began a lay-back spin. Twirling faster and faster, she ended her short routine in a classic sit-spin position. Smiling as she caught Kurt's wistful look at her, she ended her routine and skated to the rink side to rejoin her boyfriend of four months.

 

Taking her order of a waffle-cone of Death-by-Chocolate and with two spoons in the glass bowl, she sat down on the chair opposite of Kurt.

 

“Katzchen, you shouldn't have to.” Kurt purred, his grateful eyes glittering with gratitude.

 

“Hush you Fuzzy Elf.” Kitty chided mildly and the couple dug into the ice-cream cone.

 

“Wunderbar.” Kurt sighed in relief as the bite of triple-chocolate ice-cream melted wonderfully in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 

 


	17. Genderswapped: The Merchant of Venice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sixteenth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/. And, no, I'm not doing a reverse gender Kurrty, because that would be too weird for me.
> 
> For Literary Week, Kurt's and Kitty's Literature Classes put up a joint reenactment of Shakespeare's 'The Merchant of Venice'. Guess who gets cast as Bassanio and Portia?

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

Two weeks before the joint play...

 

Kurt and Kitty are in the Institute's yard, practicing their lines.

 

And hence, we cut to Act Three, Scene Two of The Merchant of Venice.

 

“Please wait a day or two before making your choice.” Kitty starts, reciting her lines. “If you choose wrong, I’ll lose your company. So wait a while. Something tells me, not love, but something, that I don’t want to lose you, and you know that if I hated you I wouldn’t think that. But let me put it more clearly in case you don’t understand: though I know girls aren’t supposed to express their thoughts, I’m just saying I’d like you to stay here for a month or two before you undergo the test for me. I could tell you how to choose correctly, but then I’d be disregarding the oath I took. So I’ll never tell. But you might lose me by making the wrong choice. If you do choose wrong, you’ll make me wish for something very bad. I’d wish I had ignored my oath and told you everything. God, your eyes have bewitched me. They’ve divided me in two. One half of me is yours, and the other half, my own half, I’d call it, belongs to you too. If it’s mine, then it’s yours, and so I’m all yours. But in this awful day and age people don’t even have the right to their own property! So though I’m yours, I’m not yours. If there’s no chance for me to be yours, then it’s just bad luck. I know I’m talking too much, but I do that just to make the time last longer, and to postpone your test.”

 

“Let me choose now.” Kurt takes over, with a lovelorn look in his eyes. “I feel tortured by all this talking.”

 

“Tortured, Bassanio?” Kitty expression. “Then confess to your crime. Tell us about the treason you’ve mixed in with your love.”

 

“The only treason I’m guilty of is worrying that I’m never going to get to enjoy you.” Kurt is now grasping Kitty's hands in his own. “Treason has nothing at all to do with my love. They’re as opposite as hot and cold.”

 

“Hmmm, I’m not sure I believe what you’re saying.” Kitty cast a contemplative look. “Men under torture will confess anything.”

 

“Promise me you’ll let me live, and I’ll confess the truth.” Kurt answers.

 

Kitty nods, “All right then, confess and live.”

 

“'Confess and love' is more like it.” Kurt sighs. “Oh, torture’s fun when my torturer tells me what I have to say to go free! But let me try my luck on the boxes.”

 

“Go ahead, then.” Kitty urges. “I’m locked in one of them. If you really love me, you’ll find me. Nerissa and the rest of you, get away from him. Play some music while he chooses. Then if he loses, it’ll be his swan song, music before the end. And since swans need water to swim in, I’ll cry him a river when he loses. But on the other hand, he may win. What music should we play then? If he wins, the music should be like the majestic trumpets that blare when subjects bow to a newly crowned monarch. It’s the sweet sounds at daybreak that the dreaming bridegroom hears on his wedding morning, calling him to the church.”

 

“You can’t always judge a book by its cover.” Kurt pauses some distance away from Kitty, pretending the three boxes are in front of him. “People are often tricked by false appearances. In court, someone can deliver a false plea but hide its wickedness with a pretty voice. In religion, don’t serious men defend sins with Scripture, covering up evil with a show of good. Every sin in the world manages to make itself look good somehow. How many people are cowards at heart but wear beards like Hercules or Mars, the god of war? Take another example: beauty. It can be bought by the ounce in makeup, which works miracles. Women who wear it the most are respected the least. It’s the same thing with hair. Curly golden hair moves so nicely in the wind and makes a woman beautiful. But you can buy that kind of hair as a wig, and wigs are made from dead people’s hair. Decoration’s nothing but a danger, meant to trick and trap the viewer. A lovely, cunning shore can distract a man from the perils of a stormy sea, just as a pretty scarf can hide a dangerous dark-skinned beauty. Nowadays, everyone’s fooled by appearances. So I’ll have nothing to do with that gaudy gold box: it’s like the gold that Midas couldn’t eat. And I’ll have nothing to do with the pale silver either, the metal that common coins are made of. But this humble lead one, though it looks too threatening to promise me anything good, moves me more than I can say. So this is the one I choose. I hope I’m happy with my choice! What do we have here? A picture of beautiful Portia! What artist captured her likeness so well? Are these eyes moving? Or do they just seem to move as my eyes move? Her sweet breath forces her lips open, a lovely divider of lovely lips. And look at her hair, looking like a golden mesh to trap the hearts of men, like little flies in a cobweb. The painter was like a spider in creating it so delicately. But her eyes; how could he keep looking at them long enough to paint them? I would’ve expected that when he finished one of them, it would have enraptured him and kept him from painting the other. But I’m giving only faint praise of the picture, just as the picture, as good as it is, is only a faint imitation of the real woman herself. Here’s the scroll that sums up my fate: You who don’t judge by looks alone, have better luck, and make the right choice. Since this prize is yours, be happy with it, and don’t look for a new one. If you’re happy with what you’ve won and accept this prize as your blissful destiny, then turn to where your lady is, and claim her with a loving kiss. A nice message.” he turns to the blushing Kitty. “My lady, with your permission, this note authorizes me to give myself to you with a kiss. But I’m in a daze, like someone who’s just won a contest and thinks that all the applause and cheering is for him, but isn’t sure yet. And so, beautiful lady, I’m standing here just like that, wondering whether all this can be true until you tell me it is.”

 

“You see me standing here, Lord Bassanio.” Kitty's blush fades slightly. “What you see is what you get. Though I wouldn’t wish to be better for my own sake, for your sake I wish I were twenty times more than myself: a thousand times more beautiful and ten thousand times richer, just so you might value me more, so my good qualities, beauty, possessions, and friends would be more than you could calculate. What you’re getting is an innocent and inexperienced girl. I’m happy that at least I’m not too old to learn new things. I’m even happier that I’m not stupid, and I can learn. I’m happiest of all that I’m yours now, my lord, my king, and you can guide me as you wish. Everything I am and everything I have now belongs to you. Just a minute ago I was the owner of this beautiful mansion, master of these servants, and queen over myself. But as of right this second all these things are yours. With this ring I give them all to you. If you ever give away this ring or lose it, it means our love’s doomed, and I’ll have a right to be angry with you.”

 

Kurt draws Kitty into a hug, reciting his lines, “Madam, you’ve left me speechless, but my feelings are responding to your words. I’m as confused as a crowd of people going wild after hearing their prince give a speech. But the day I take this ring off will be the day I die. If you see me without it, you can be confident I’m dead.”

 

The 'couple' share a kiss.

 

* * *

 

On the day of the play...

 

We cut to Act 4 Scene 1 where Kitty enters the courtroom.

 

“And this is the legal professor, I take it.” the student playing the Duke addresses Kitty. “Let me shake your hand. Did old Bellatrix send you here?”

 

“Yes, my lord.” Kitty returns the handshake.

  
“Welcome. Please have a seat.” the student playing the Duke leads Kitty over. “Are you familiar with the case currently before the court?”

 

“Yes, thoroughly.” Kitty responds. “Which one is the merchant? And which one is the Jew?”

 

“Antonio and Shylock, both of you come forward.” the Duke turns to the student playing Antonio and Lance, who is playing Shylock.

 

“Your case is most unusual, though the Venetian law can’t stop you from proceeding.” Kitty admits to Lance. Turning to the student playing Antonio, she questions, “He has a claim on you, correct?”

 

“Yes, so he says.” the student playing Antonio confirms.

 

“Do you acknowledge the contract?” Kitty presses.

 

“Yes, I do.” the student playing Antonio confirms again.

 

“Then the Jew must show you mercy.” Kitty declares. “No one shows mercy because he has to.” she tries to reason “It just happens, the way gentle rain drops on the ground. Mercy is a double blessing. It blesses the one who gives it and the one who receives it. It’s strongest in the strongest people. It looks better in a king than his own crown looks on him. The king’s scepter represents his earthly power, the symbol of majesty, the focus of royal authority. But mercy is higher than the scepter. It’s enthroned in the hearts of kings, a quality of God himself. Kingly power seems most like God’s power when the king mixes mercy with justice. So although justice is your plea, Jew, consider this. Justice won’t save our souls. We pray for mercy, and this same prayer teaches us to show mercy to others as well. I’ve told you this to make you give up this case. If you pursue it, this strict court of Venice will need to carry out the sentence against the merchant there.”

 

“I take all responsibility for my decisions.” Lance retorts. “I want the law, the penalty, and the fulfillment of my contract.”

 

“Please, let me review the contract.” Kitty requests.

 

“Here it is, judge, here it is.” Lance hands the contract over.

 

“I beg the court to deliver the verdict.” the student playing Antonio is resigned.

 

“Well, then, here it is: you must prepare yourself for his knife.” Kitty passes judgment. “The law fully authorizes the penalty, which you have to pay according to the contract. So bare your chest.”

 

“Yes, his chest!” Lance nods vigorously. “That’s what the contract says, doesn’t it, judge? 'Nearest his heart.' Those are the very words.”

 

“Is there a scale here to weigh the flesh?” Kitty asks.

 

“I have it ready.” Lance produces the scale.

 

“Pay a surgeon to stand by and bind his wounds, Shylock, so he doesn’t bleed to death.” Kitty instructs.

 

“Is that called for in the contract?” Lance asks.

 

“Not explicitly, but so what?” Kitty inquires. “It wouldn’t hurt you to be charitable.”

 

“I can’t find it. It’s not in the contract.” Lance insists.

 

“A pound of this merchant’s flesh is yours.” Kitty declares. “The court awards it and the law authorizes it. And you have to cut this flesh from his chest. The law allows it, and the court awards it.”

 

“What a wise judge!” Lance crows “Come on, get ready.”

 

“But wait a moment.” Kitty halts Lance. “There’s something else. This contract doesn’t give you any blood at all. The words expressly specify 'a pound of flesh'. So take your penalty of a pound of flesh, but if you shed one drop of Christian blood when you cut it, the state of Venice will confiscate your land and property under Venetian law.”

 

“Is that the law?” stunned, Lance stammers.

 

“You can see for yourself.” Kitty nods “You asked for justice, so rest assured you’ll get more justice than you bargained for.”

 

“In that case I’ll take their offer.” Lance backpedals. “Pay me three times the amount of the loan and let the Christian go.”

 

“Here is the money.” Kurt hands over the bag of coins.

 

“Wait!” Kitty halts the proceedings. “The Jew will have justice. Wait, don’t rush! He’s not getting anything except the penalty. So get ready to cut off the flesh. Don’t shed any blood, or cut less or more than exactly a pound of flesh. If you take more or less than exactly a pound, even if it’s just the tiniest fraction of an ounce; if the scale changes by even so much as a hair, you die, and all your property will be confiscated. Why is the Jew waiting?” she questions, seeing Lance hesitate. “Take your penalty.”

 

“Give me my money and let me go.” Lance pleas.

 

“I have it ready for you.” Kurt holds out the bag of coins. “Here it is.”

 

“No, he refused it publicly, in open court.” Kitty reminds. “He will have only justice and his penalty.”

 

“I won’t even get the original three thousand ducats back?” Lance is aghast.

 

“You can’t have anything but the penalty, to be taken at your peril, Jew.” Kitty states.

 

“Well, then, I hope he chokes on it!” Lance snaps. “I’m not staying here to argue anymore.”

 

“Wait a minute, Jew.” Kitty continues. “The law has another hold on you. The laws of Venice state that if a foreign resident directly or indirectly attempts to kill any citizen, the person he tried to kill will receive one half of the foreigner’s goods. The other half goes to the state. Whether the offending person lives or dies is up to the duke: there’s no one else to appeal to. In your predicament you’ve earned that punishment, because you’ve clearly contrived indirectly, and directly too, to take the life of the defendant. So get down on your knees and beg mercy from the Duke.”

 

“I want you to see the difference between us, so I pardon you even before you ask for a pardon.” the student playing the Duke tells Lance. “Half of your wealth goes to Antonio. The other half goes to the state. However, if you show a proper humility, I may reduce this penalty to a fine.”

 

“Yes, the state’s half can be reduced, but not Antonio’s.” Kitty confirms.

 

“No, go ahead and take my life.” Lance is in complete despair. “Don’t pardon that. You take my house away when you take the money I need for upkeep. You take my life when you take away my means of making a living.”

 

“What mercy can you show him, Antonio?” Kitty turns to the student playing Antonio.

 

“If the Duke and his court agree to set aside the fine for one half of his property, I’m happy, as long as he lets me have the other half in trust, to give it to the gentleman who recently stole his daughter.” the student playing Antonio answers. “I only ask two more things. First, Shylock must immediately become a Christian. Second, he must make a will here in this court that leaves all his property to his son-in-law Lorenzo and his daughter when he dies.”

 

“Are you satisfied, Jew?” Kitty turns to Lance. “What do you say?”

 

“I’m satisfied.” Lance sighs. “Please let me go. I’m not well. Send the deed after me and I’ll sign it.”

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	18. Wearing A Different Clothing Style (Chic Preppy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My seventeenth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

 

“Liebes, are you ready?” an impatient Kurt knocked on the door of Kitty's and Rogue's shared room.

 

“Coming!” Kitty called out and opened the door.

 

Kurt let out a wolf-whistle in appreciation of his girlfriend's clothes; Kitty had let her hair down from her usual ponytail and pinned her fringe back with a pair of cat-shaped hairpins. And instead of her normal 'girl next-door' style, she had opted for a 'chic preppy' look: a white shirt with a black cable knit sweater dress. “You look fabulous, Katzchen.” he purred, drawing the blushing Kitty into a hug.

 

“We'd better get going, Fuzzy.” Kitty reminded. “Or we'd be late for dinner.”

 

“Ja.” Kurt nodded and offered his arm to his date.

 

Kitty just giggled and latched onto Kurt's offered arm.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

* * *

 


	19. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My eighteenth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> N/A: Married!Kurt/Kitty

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

Spooning was one of Kitty's favorite things to do with her husband. It was so soothing and loving, yet safe and protective at the same time. She just loved cuddling up against his fur-covered torso especially during winter nights; in fact, more often than not, they would fall asleep just like that, with him spooning her.

 

* * *

 

“It's been a while since we snuggled, Fuzzy.” Kitty hugged her husband from the back after Kurt put Hagan to bed.

 

“Ja,” Kurt gave his wife a mischievous grin. “Would you like to?”

 

Kitty just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. “Spoon me?”

 

Kurt simply smirked, scooped his squealing wife up into his arms and teleported into their room with a muted 'bamf'.

 

* * *

 

After Kitty phased their clothes off and leaving them in their undergarments, the couple snuggled up in a spooning position.

 

Kitty let out a satisfied moan as she savored the warmth Kurt's fur offered her.

 

“Katzchen, do you want to try something?” Kurt purred into her ear.

 

“Try what?” Kitty inquired. “Be specific, Fuzzy.”

 

“A new way of spooning.” Kurt nibbled her earlobe.

 

“New way...?” Kitty echoed slowly. “Like me spooning you?”

 

Kurt let out a low chuckle, “More like me spooning you, just a little more... intimately.”

 

Kitty's cheeks reddened, knowing where her husband's train of thought had gone. “I never thought of that.” she admitted. “I've always thought making love in the spooning position would be very weird.”

 

“Would you like to try?” Kurt repeated his suggestion, peppering kisses along Kitty's neck.

 

“I'd like that.” Kitty shot her husband a teasing grin as she ground her buttocks against his growing erection.

 

*Cough* Bow chicka bow wow. *Cough*

 

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	20. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My nineteenth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/. This drabble is slightly inspired by this pic: https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/image/184496237576.  
> N/A: Married!Kurt/Kitty

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

 

Kurt's favorite time of the day was morning.

 

He loved the feeling of a morning shower, it woke him up in a way, nothing, not even Kitty's annoyingly loud alarm clock, could.

 

He loved the breakfast foods: sausage, poached eggs on waffles and/or toast. He would take them all.

 

The one thing Kurt loved most of all was the adoring sight of a still drowsy Kitty dressed in one of his oversized T-shirts she had worn to bed the night before as she stumbled into the shared bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

 

They had a fixed morning routine every morning; Kurt would wake up to the loud blaring of Kitty's alarm clock at six thirty sharp and take a shower after putting the alarm clock on snooze mode. After he was done, and at _exactly_ six forty-five, Kitty would stumble in. Kurt would put toothpaste on his toothbrush, and then hand the toothpaste to her, and they would brush their teeth together like they had been doing this forever.

 

Kurt Wagner lived for his morning routine because his morning routine included his Katzchen.

 

* * *

 

Kitty Wagner née Pryde _hated_ mornings.

 

She hated waking up: the bed was so comfortable, so why in the world would she leave it?

 

She hated the greasy sausages. She _could_ take the poached eggs on waffles and toast, but the sausages? She absolutely _loathed_ them.

 

The _only_ saving grace in the morning was because of the morning routine.

 

Every morning, at exactly six forty-five, she would stumble sleepily into their shared bathroom and she was greeted by the sight of her _shirtless_ Fuzzy Elf, said Fuzzy Elf using his tail to pull her close to him as they brushed their teeth together.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	21. (Belly)Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twentieth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> N/A: Kurt and Kitty have graduated from high school and are already dating in this. Kurt's still in the Institute, taking up an acting college course online. Kitty, on the other hand, has moved out of the Institute and into her college campus; she only returns to the Institute during the school holidays and weekends.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

 

A knock on Kurt's door alerted the elf that he had a visitor.

 

“Package for you, Creature.” Rogue handed her adoptive younger brother a courier package she had received on his behalf.

 

“Danken, Schwester.” Kurt took the wrapped package and shut his door. He grinned when he saw the 'For Your Eyes Only' label on the front of the envelope. Using his claws to slice open the packaging, the blue teleporter blinked when a video tape slid out from the envelope and onto the mattress.

 

* * *

 

Teleporting to the rec. room, he locked the room, slid in the video tape into the tape recorder and pressed the 'Play' button on the remote control.

 

As Roger Abboud's 'Aziza' started playing in the background, Kurt's jaw dropped when Kitty came on screen, dressed in a forest green and gold jewel-studded belly dancer costume. His yellow eyes focused solely on his Kaztchen's bare belly as she started to shake her hips; her arms were raising and falling as she shook her hips and abdomen to the rhythm of the song. The Elf felt his mouth go dry as he then witnessed Kitty's small, yet perky breasts shift and wiggle as she lost herself to the dance routine.

 

_Mein Gott..._ Kurt swallowed thickly after Kitty's seductive dance ended with her in a enticing pose. Popping the tape out of the recorder, he vanished into his bathroom with a muted 'bamf' for a _very_ cold shower.

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble. *Sigh* Why am I _so_ cruel to the Elf in this?

 

 


	22. Baking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twenty-first drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> Engaged Kurt/Kitty

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

“Katzchen?” Kurt 'bamf'ed into the kitchen of their apartment, his sharp ears picking out the tell-tale sound of a sniffle. “Oh dear...” he muttered, his yellow eyes surveying the billowing smoke emitting from the burnt tart tin and realized what Kitty had intended to do. “Liebes, it's okay.” he took the hiccuping Kitty into his arms.

 

“I'm sorry...” Kitty sniffed. “I wanted to make Yaya's pear tart, but...” she cast a forlorn look at the utterly destroyed tart tin.

 

“Schatz, let me take a look at the recipe, ja?” Kurt soothed and he spotted the piece of cardboard in the kitchen counter with the tart recipe glued on it. “Let's see...” he perused the recipe. “For the tart base, we use three tablespoons of softened butter, half cup of sugar, three-fourth teaspoon of ground cinnamon, three-fourth cup of all-purpose flour, one-third cup of finely chopped walnuts. And for the filling, we use eight ounces of cream cheese, one-fourth cup plus one tablespoon of sugar, divided, one large egg, one teaspoon of vanilla extract, two fresh sliced pears, and one-fourth teaspoon of ground cinnamon. Well, it shouldn't be very hard. Katzchen,” he nuzzled Kitty's neck, “Let's try making this again.”

 

“Okay.” Kitty nodded and the couple set to work.

 

After beating the butter, sugar and cinnamon, they then beat in the flour and walnuts, before pressing the formed tart base into a new tart tin. Afterwards, they beat the cream cheese and one-fourth cup of sugar until the mixture was smooth, before beating in the egg and vanilla. After spreading the filling into the tart crust, Kitty arranged the sliced pears on the top, before sprinkling the mix of cinnamon and sugar over the pear slices.

 

Kurt then popped the tart into the preheated over and set the kitchen timer for ten minutes, but not before reducing the oven setting to 350°; the one step Kitty missed completely. After determining that the filling was set, Kurt removed the baked tart from the oven after seventeen minutes and set it on the counter to cool.

 

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	23. Cooking Together (Sunday Dinner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twenty-second drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> Engaged Kurt/Kitty

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

It has been a habit ever since Kurt and Kitty started living together that they cooked Sunday dinners together.

 

Right now, we see the engaged couple in the kitchen.

 

“Kurt, what are we cooking tonight?” Kitty blinked at the assorted ingredients laid out on the counter.

 

“This.” Kurt showed her the 'Roasted Sheet Pan Chicken, Sweet Potatoes, and Broccoli' recipe he found on the Internet.

 

“That looks delicious.” Kitty gawked.

 

“Let's get started then.” Kurt smiled.

 

Kitty started off by drizzling the two chicken thighs with two-thirds of the tablespoon of grape-seed oil and seasoned the meat with salt and pepper.

 

Kurt pulled out the hot pan he had popped inside the oven and Kitty placed the seasoned chicken and the sweet potatoes that were cut into one-inch chucks onto the pan.

 

Kurt then set the kitchen timer for twenty minutes as he made the sauce: he whisked the soy sauce, lemon juice, honey, and cayenne pepper together.

 

Meanwhile, Kitty cut the broccoli head into florets, before peeling the stalk and cutting it into half-inch slices. Drizzling the broccoli with the remaining oil, she then seasoned the vegetable with salt and pepper.

 

Once the kitchen timer sounded, Kurt removed the pan from the oven and brushed the sauce over the chicken and the sweet potatoes, coating both ingredients evenly. Kitty then scattered the broccoli over the almost cooked chicken and sweet potatoes, Kurt then brushing the rest of the sauce over the broccoli, popped the tray back into the oven and set the timer for another fifteen minutes.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	24. Fighting Side By Side (DoTA SIM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twenty-third drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> Kurt and Kitty tackle a personalized team SIM in the Danger Room.

N/A: Because I headcanon that each individual group of X-Men have their own personalized SIM based on the games they play. I mean, can you see Scott and Jean doing a Pokemon-inspired SIM? 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

“Computer,” Kitty addressed the Danger Room mainframe. “Activate DoTA SIM... which SIM do you want a crack at, Fuzzy?” she looked at her training partner.

 

“Classic version, I suppose.” Kurt shrugged. “We've already beaten AllStars.”

 

“Right.” Kitty nodded. “Activate DoTA SIM, Classic version.”

 

“Initiating...” the mainframe droned.

 

* * *

 

In the training area, Kurt and Kitty found themselves playing the roles of two heroes on the Sentinel team, complete with outfits and weapons; Kurt was playing a druid while Kitty took on the form of a Night Elf Warden.

 

“Looking good, Katzchen.” Kurt gave his girlfriend a goofy grin.

 

“Shut up.” Kitty rebuked. “Game on, Fuzzy.” she reminded as the first wave of Sentinel treants came face-to-face with the enemy ghouls.

“Right.” Kurt nodded and the pair dashed out of 'camp' to engage the enemies.

 

* * *

 

“New item, Kurt.” Kitty reminded, her last arrow taking out the necromancer as they slowly advanced to the Scourge's main camp.

 

“My inventory slot is full.” Kurt replied. “Take it.”

 

“Woo, new unit.” Kitty remarked, as a Glaive Thrower ended a ghoul and the enlarged group pressed forward. “And stay down!” she snapped, as she, two Druids of the Talon and three Huntresses took out a newly produced Abomination, the now much larger group has stormed the Scourge's stronghold.

 

Kurt, on the other hand, with the help of three Druids of the Claw and four Mountain Giants, finally demolished the second barrack.

 

Elsewhere, two more barracks were already destroyed beforehand, the defending towers were long taken down.

 

“Liebes, a little help here!” Kurt shouted as his group started tackling the Dire Ancient.

 

“Let me wrap this up first.” Kitty shouted back as her group continued demolishing Barrack No. Four; Barrack No. Five was already halfway destroyed by a group of archers and dryads. Leaving two of Huntresses to finish off the barrack, she led the rest of her group to back Kurt up.

 

“Finally...” Kurt sighed in relief after one of his Mountain Giant dealt the finishing blow and ending the SIM.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	25. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: My twenty-fourth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Ever since he was almost burnt at the stake on his eighth birthday, Kurt has always hated his birth date. Can Kitty make him change his mind?
> 
> Warning: Kurt abuse.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

“ _Dämon!”_

 

“ _Burn in hell!”_

 

“Nien!” Kurt let out a horrified scream, awaking in his room, cold sweat drenching his forehead as the old dream that he thought he surpassed in the depths of his mind resurface. With a muted 'bamf', he ported to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“Katzchen?” a slightly recovered Kurt found Kitty in the kitchen, kneading a leavened dough.

 

“Kurt?” Kitty looked up, putting aside her half-kneaded dough and looked at her boyfriend in worry. “You're crying.” she noticed the teleporter's bloodshot eyes.

 

“I... haven't.” Kurt looked away.

 

“You can't lie to me, Fuzzy.” Kitty chided, already preparing two cups of hot cocoa. “Want to talk about it?”

 

Kurt nodded silently, and nursing the cup of steaming beverage, he recounted his dream. It was always the same: his eight-year-old curiosity had gotten the better out of him and he had snuck out into town without his adoptive parents noticing.

 

He had barely set foot in the open-air market when a young girl screamed 'Dämon', pointing at him.

 

After that, hell descended on the frightened mutant as the adults pulled out pitchforks, torches, barbed wires and other implements and started chasing the panicky boy.

 

They had managed to corner the struggling child and crucified him to a wooden cross, holding him in place with barbed wire.

 

With chants of 'Burn it and and it to Hell where it belongs', the three adults who were the head of the riled up crowd then set the gathered sticks on fire using torches, all the while laughing at the wailing Kurt who was begging for help.

 

“Oh Kurt!” Kitty sobbed, throwing her arms around the furry mutant.

 

“It's okay, Liebes.” Kurt assured. “I'm still alive, aren't I?”

 

“But...” Kitty sniffled.

 

“I was saved just in the nick of time, Katzchen.” Kurt soothed, recalling how Andrei, one of his oldest friends and a centaur, had pulled him out of the fire before it got out-of-hand. “And pray, what are you doing at such a late hour in the night?” he diverted attention to Kitty.

 

“Well, Rogue let it slip that it's your birthday tomorrow, so I was hoping, maybe, to make a pizza for you.” Kitty mumbled. “But since...” she trailed. “I was thinking perhaps we should go to the fair tomorrow evening.”

 

“How about we do both?” Kurt let out a small smile.

 

“Okay.” Kitty nodded.

 

_Danke Liebes._ Kurt nuzzled Kitty's neck affectionately. _Because of you, I will no longer have that dream again._

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	26. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twenty-fifth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> Kurt and Kitty's first big fight ever since they've started dating and not surprisingly, it's about Amanda.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

In between fourth period change...

 

“Hi, Kurt.” Amanda purred, cornering the German teleporter against his locker after he swapped out his Modern History textbook.

 

“Sefton.” Kurt answered the half-Romani flatly.

 

“Aw, don't be like that.” Amanda cooed, leaning in closer and completely ignoring Kurt's affronted expression. With a sly smile, she closed the distance between them and gave Kurt a bruising kiss on the lips.

 

“Enough!” Kurt snapped, pushing the insistent girl off of him when he had a familiar gasp beside them. “Katzchen, that wasn't what you think!” he took off immediately after his girlfriend.

 

Amanda watched as Kurt hurried after the wretch who stole the Elf from her and licked her lips in triumph, certain that Kurt would dump Kitty after experiencing that kiss.

 

* * *

 

“Liebes, Bitte!” Kurt pleaded, grabbing Kitty's wrist before she could run off. “It wasn't what you think. You know that I love you.”

 

“Oh, is that what you, like, told _Amanda_ , too?” Kitty leveled the Elf her version of the 'Wolverine Death Glare'™.

 

“Nien!” Kurt protested.

 

“Are you _really_ sure?” Kitty's glare intensified. “Just leave me alone! You know what, why don't you just go back to Amanda?” she snapped and phased through his hold.

 

* * *

 

In the girls' bathroom...

 

Kitty had never felt so empty in her entire life. Every thud of her heart in her chest hurt like being punched in the gut; her tears were even against her, scalding her cheeks as they fell. Part of her mind begged for her to be reasonable; that it was Amanda who came onto Kurt. She squatted in the toilet stall and hugged her legs to her chest to keep from crying too loudly. _Men,_ she decided, after the last of her sniffles died down. _Who needs them anyway?_ Eyes shining in determination, she cleaned herself up and exited the toilet, feeling like a new woman.

 

* * *

 

During lunch period...

 

“Hi, Paolo.” Kitty gave the Italian transfer student and her peer tutee a bright smile and nodded to the empty chair beside him. “Is this seat taken?”

 

“Non.” the Italian answered and Kitty slid into the seat.

 

* * *

 

Further away at the X-Men's 'designated' table...

 

Kurt was not quite sure what to think as he watched with narrowed eyebrows as Kitty giggled at something Paolo said.

 

“Damn it, dude, what did you do to the Kit?” Evan wondered aloud as he watched Kitty go all flirtatious on the new student.

 

The Fuzzy Elf just groaned and slammed his head on the table.

 

To be continued...

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	27. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twenty-sixth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> Continuation of yesterday's drabble.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

 

The next day...

 

On the way to his first period, Kurt was bombarded by relentless questions from his schoolmates.

 

“Hey Wagner, is it true that you've broken things off with Pryde?”

 

“I heard you went back to Amanda Sefton. Better warn you, she's into exotic stuff. Why do you think she dated you in the first place?”

 

“Wow, you really are desperate aren't you, Wagner? Hooking back up with Amanda after she dumped in such an unceremonious fashion.”

 

“Pryde really got over you quite fast. Didn't you see her walk in with Paolo this morning?”

 

Kurt gritted his teeth and tightened his hands into fists, willing himself to calm down. Come lunchtime he _will_ put all the baseless rumors to rest.

 

* * *

 

“Kitty, come with me.” Kurt pulled Kitty away from Paolo when he found her in the school cafeteria during lunchtime.

 

 

“Kurt, what are you doing?” Kitty hissed when Kurt positioned them right in the middle of the school cafeteria.

 

Ignoring Kitty's glare at him and wrapped an arm around her waist, Kurt cleared his throat to gain the attention of the gathering students. “May I have everyone's attention?” he declared over the din in the dining hall.

 

Almost instantly, the crowd of students silenced.

 

“I know there are rumors going around school that Kitty and I have broken up.” Kurt announced. “I want to put all of these rumors to rest once and for all, right now.” tightening his hold around Kitty's waist, he continued. “Those rumors are essentially... baseless rumors and are basically not true. And as proof...” he dipped the surprised Kitty and gave her a full-blown kiss right on the lips, and resulting in cat-calling and wolf whistles from the other students. After reasserting that his relationship with Kitty is still going strong, he turned back to the assembled students. “Ladies, if anyone of you are in a relationship with a foreign student such as myself, please tread cautiously around Amanda Sefton; she only dates people like me because she likes to 'collect' exotic trophies.”

 

“That's not true!” a certain half-African American screeched in indignation from her table.

 

“Isn't it?” Kurt retorted, shooting the raging Amanda a challenging look. “You came onto me yesterday, Sefton, you _forced_ a kiss on me; even though I made it very clear that I have no intention of getting back with you.”

 

“Is that true?” Kitty blinked at her still-on-thin-ice 'boyfriend'.

 

“Yes.” Kurt nodded. “You didn't give me a chance to explain yesterday, Liebes.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Kitty whispered.

 

“It's okay.” Kurt grinned impishly. “I forgive you.” he nuzzled Kitty's neck, inhaling her scent.

 

Amanda fumed as she witnessed the affectionate display and sat back on her chair with an angry pout on her features.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	28. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: My twenty-seventh drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

“You know what?” Kitty snapped over the phone, obviously ending the heated argument between her and Lance. “We're through! And don't even think of getting me back again!” furiously pressing the 'end call' button, she deleted her _ex-boyfriend_ 's contact number and stormed out of the room she and Rogue shared.

 

“Kit, where are you going?” the goth looked up from her 'Salem's Lot' book.

 

“Out!” Kitty retorted and slammed the door shut.

* * *

 

“Stupid Lance!” Kitty fumed, making her way into the forest that bordered the Institute. “Just because I wasn't ready to go further than holding hands, he decides that kissing _Amanda_ , out of _all_ people, is totally okay. Well, forget about him! I'm through with that idiotic cheater!” too drawn in her thoughts, the phaser had not noticed that she had wandered far deeper into the forest than she was supposed to.

 

* * *

 

“Has anyone seen Half-Pint?” Logan asked, noticing the phaser was missing from the group and was answered by a series of head shakes from the rest of the teenagers. “She's due for a Danger Room session in fifteen minutes.”

 

“She said she was going out to cool off.” Rogue supplied. “From what I overheard, Avalanche cheated on her with Amanda and Kit just found out yesterday.”

 

“Was?” Kurt exclaimed in shock, swallowing his sandwich, unable to believe that his former girlfriend had hooked up with Lance barely three days after they had broken up. “Did Kitty say where she's gone, Schwester?”

 

“Nope.” Rogue shook her head.

 

“Verdammt.” Kurt bit back a curse in German and vanished from the kitchen with a 'bamf'.

 

“Elf, get back here!” Logan demanded.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile...

 

“Oh great.” Kitty muttered, finding herself utterly lost in the forest and realizing too late that she had entered in too deep. “Now I'm lost. Getting mad at Lance is _so_ not worth it.” turning her heel, she tried to find her way back.

 

* * *

 

“Katzchen, where are you?” a certain blue teleporter shouted, having teleported into the forest where he knew Kitty would most likely be. Receiving no response, he teleported to another tree to continue his search. Sniffing the air, he caught Kitty's scent and closed in to her location via teleportation. “You are an idiot, Kitty.” he chided the younger mutant once he caught up with her.

 

“Kurt?” Kitty looked at her best friend. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Herr Logan wants you back.” Kurt reminded. “Speaking of which, you're already late for your Danger Room session.”

 

“Uh oh...” Kitty gulped, not wanting to have to undergo Wolverine's punishment for skipping out on a training session.

 

“All on board the Wagner Express.” Kurt grinned impishly and teleported them out of the forest.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	29. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twenty-eighth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

 

Kurt and Kitty had been dating for almost three years and Kitty was more than happy that they were together.

 

After the whole Apocalypse fiasco, Kitty decided to take the bull by the horns and take her chance with the teleporter. And as luck would have it, she and Kurt ended up together; turns out the Elf's affection for her never went away even when he was with Amanda.

 

Kurt's and Kitty's relationship was more or less stable with only a few fights here and there, but there was just one thing that bothered the phaser: nicknames, or to be more precise, pet names. There was a list of them in German: Liebes, Honig, Liebling, Engel; and he didn't even call her even one. Granted he called her 'Katzchen', but he had always been calling her that ever since they've known each other.

 

Usually, this wouldn't upset her, since, who cares about nicknames, right? But lately, every couple in the Institute have been all lovey-dovey: Remy called Rogue 'Cherie', which she pretended she hated. Scott had adopted Logan's nickname for Jean and called her 'Red', even _Bobby_ called Jubilee 'Firefly'. Kitty just wanted a cute, simple pet name; was it so hard to ask?

 

“Hey.” Kitty greeted the air, when Kurt's telltale sulfur scent that came with his teleportation whiffed into her nose.

 

“Katzchen!” Kurt chirped, pulling Kitty into a hug.

 

“So, I was thinking,” Kitty snuggled into the furry mutant's warmth. “We should have pet names for each other.”

 

“What's wrong with the nickname I have for you?” Kurt was confused.

 

“You've been calling me 'Katzchen' for as long as we've known each other.” Kitty pointed out.

 

“That _is_ your name, isn't it, Kitty?” Kurt was still puzzled.

 

“Kurt...” Kitty whined.

 

The blue mutant's eyes twinkled mischievously as he silently reached into his uniform's pocket to retrieve a certain object. “I have a new nickname for you, Katzchen.” he nibbled her ear and flipped open the ring box, revealing an engagement ring. “How about wifey?” he chuckled a moment later after Kitty released him from the bruising kiss when air became needed. “So, is that a yes?”

 

Kitty tackled him onto her bed for another kiss, “Yes, most definitely yes!”

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.


	30. (Mourning the) Death of A Loved One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twenty-ninth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> N/A: Married!Kurt/Kitty

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

 

About nine years after the Apocalypse incident...

 

“Daddy, Mommy, hurry!” Hagan shouted, running up the hill.

 

“Hagan, wait for for us!” Kurt called out, the two adults were making their way up the hill.

 

“Hey, Big Sister.” Hagan addressed the single tombstone that was erected on top of the hill. “Daddy, Mommy and I are here again. Are you happy up there? Daddy says Heaven is a wonderful place. Daddy and Mommy are okay now, Big Sister; they have me to take care of them.” he placed the bouquet of white lilies on his sister's grave.

 

“Katzchen,” Kurt gave his silently sniffling wife a tight hug, both parents standing before the grave of their stillborn daughter. “It's okay, liebes. I miss her, too.”

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

* * *

 


	31. Netflix N Chill (Without the Chill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirtieth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> When a study session evolves into a Netflix n Chill session that's not quite as platonic as Kurt and Kitty pretend it is.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

Kurt figured that after the lying about fake study sessions, they might as well have a real one.

 

It’s the panic phase of midterms season, and they both had exams to study for. Or, well. _Kitty_ has exams to study for, and Kurt had exams he was _supposed_ to study for. If it wasn't for Kitty, he probably wouldn't study at all, but Kitty said she does better in group study environments, so who was Kurt to stand in the way of his best friend's education?

 

The session was good for the first few hours. Kitty made an entire set of flashcards for her bio exam, and Kurt actually managed to read the study guide Scott recommended. Then another couple hours passed. And another hour. Now it’s 10PM, and Kurt had finished finally next week’s coding assignment; Kitty, on the other hand, was still studying.

 

“Katzchen, how many more flashcards you got left?” Kurt propped his chin on his hand, rolling off his back to face her.

 

“I don’t know...” Kitty puts down her flashcards. “Twenty maybe.”

 

Kurt removed another Oreo from the bed on the floor and pushed it into Kitty's mouth. “You wanna call it a night when you’re done?”

 

“I… I dunno.” Kitty frowned, taking a bite. “I should probably go through them again.”

 

“Kitty, you’ve been through them for eight times now.” Kurt pointed out.

 

“Eight?” Kitty echoed. “No, this is the fourth time... I just want to make sure...”

 

“Kitty,” Kurt cut her off, teleporting to her side with a 'bamf'. “I know you’re worried about getting your grades up and all, but you’re ready. All I’m saying is, the best thing you can do now is relax. You need to get a good night’s sleep before that test.”

 

“Okay.” Kitty re-organized her flash cards and set them in a neat pile.

 

“Was?” Kurt blinked.

 

“I said, okay, I'm done with this.” Kitty turned back to the teleporter. “We could watch Netflix or something.”

 

Kurt knew his grin must look stupid, but he can’t really bring himself to care.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Kitty looked at her broadly grinning best friend in confusion.

 

“I’m not smiling.” Kurt schooled in his wide grin. “Now, were we going to watch Netflix or something?”

 

“Yeah.” Kitty nodded. “Maybe something...lighthearted. If that’s okay.”

 

“What about one of those comedy movies?” Kurt suggested.

* * *

 

Once Kitty pulled up Netflix on her laptop, they huddle together on Kurt's bed with their legs under their duvet, sitting up with their backs to the headboard. It’s cozy; close.

 

Kitty's shoulder leans into Kurt's, another steady weight grounding him just like her scent always did.

 

“How about this?” Kurt let the mouse hover over a suitably comedy, the auto-play trailer beginning to flit through street scenes of black-and-white and conventionally attractive actors.

 

“Yeah, looks good,” Kitty murmured. She slipped down further on the bed and leaned her head against Kurt's shoulder. Before she can think too much about it, Kurt tapped the 'Play' button.

 

Kurt forgot every word of the Netflix summary by the time the opening titles fade away from the screen as Kitty's familiar scent whiffed into his nose: Katzchen always smells so nice as he inhale her scent. The teleporter was now hyper-aware of everywhere Kitty's skin touched his own.

 

Kurt breathed in again and slumped further down on the bed to give Kitty better access.

 

Kitty caught on quick; she moved her head from Kurt's shoulder to his chest and settled there, eyes closed.

 

Kurt stared, wide-eyed; in this new position, he could smell Kitty's shampoo. Taking caution to the winds, he moved his hand from behind Kitty's back and rested it lightly over Kitty's waist.

 

The movement jostled the laptop resting on their legs, and Kurt caught it before it falls off the bed. He glanced down at Kitty again, who was still pressed close with her eyes closed. Kurt sighed, closed the laptop and set it onto the floor.

 

Kitty was a comforting weight against his chest, and she still smelt so nice. Just before the blue mutant could give into the sleepiness entirely, he tilted his head forward a little and pressed a small kiss to the top of Kitty's head.

 

_By Jove, I'm still in love with her_. He thought.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	32. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirty-first drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

“I'm sure she's just sleeping.” Jean bit into her PB&J sandwich

 

“Kitty, sleep in until nine o'clock in the morning?” Scott snorted. “Not likely.”

 

“Maybe she's sick.” Evans suggested.

 

“No, last night after her Danger Room solo training session, she was up waiting for the Elf to finish his.” Logan downed his black coffee.

 

“Maybe we should go check up on her.” Scott suggested, big-brother instinct kicking in.

 

“Shades, leave Half-Pint alone.” Logan snorted. “Besides, you remember what happened to Porcupine the last time?”

 

Insert shudders from everyone else.

 

“Scrap that idea.” Scott shivered.

* * *

 

“It's nine am, Katzchen.” Kurt shifted in bed, trying to wake his new girlfriend.

 

“Don't wanna.” Kitty mumbled, snuggling into the teleporter's fur.

 

“Kitty, do you _really_ want Scott to kill me?” Kurt deathpanned.

 

“Fine.” the phaser pouted and fluttered her eyes open. “Good morning, Elf.” she kissed the yellow-eyed mutant on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

* * *

 


	33. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirty-second drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> N/A: A sick Kurt is a delirious Kurt. His girlfriend is not impressed.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

 

Kurt was delirious. Apparently he got this way every time he got sick, and only either Scott or Rogue knew how to deal with it. But Scott and Rogue weren’t there. It was just Kitty after having brought Kurt to the nurses office in-between class change.

 

Scott had already graduated and Rogue had a different class schedule than them, which meant Kitty had to wait until school ended to leave. The school’s nurse was out for the day, however, and Kitty was stuck with the task of taking care of Kurt. Luckily, the secretary excused them both from class for the rest of the day.

 

The thing is, while she knew how to take care of a sick person, she had absolutely no clue how to care for a delirious one. So here Kitty was, trying to get Kurt to sleep; she knew sick people needed a lot of sleep. Unfortunately for her, Kurt was spouting nonsense about Carl Sagen and inter-dimensional travel and multiverses.

 

“Elf,” Kitty pleaded. “You need to rest. You can talk about Carl Sagen later.”

 

Kurt, however, had other plans.

 

“Okay but there was a whole song about it and everything. It’s literally the wildest shit that’s ever graced my ears, liebes.” Then his expression changed. Kitty could see the gears turning in his head. “What if I sing it. I’m a genius. I’m gonna sing it.”

 

“Baby, please don’t.” Kitty insisted. “You’re sick and singing isn’t going to help.”

 

It was far too late for that. Once delirious Kurt had an idea, he had to go through with it until he passed out from exhaustion... and there was no stopping him now.

 

Kurt started belting out the lyrics to a song Kitty didn’t recognize. It was odd to hear without music, and the lyrics sounded like they were written by someone on weed, and she was forced to sit through the entirety of Kurt's singing.

 

Eventually, he passed out after the last line. Kitty sighed in relief kissed her boyfriend’s cheek before she wrung a washcloth under cold water and placed it on Kurt's forehead.

 

The secretary found them both asleep in the nurse’s office at lunch when she checked up on them. She let them sleep in peace, not even noticing their intertwined hands.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

* * *

 


	34. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirty-third drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> When Mama Wagner falls into the 'I Want Grandkids' trope, this happens.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

  
Two years after Kurt and Kitty are married...

 

“Kurti,” Mama Wagner sipped her chamomile tea calmly, her son playing host to one of her impromptu visits. “Your papa and myself aren't getting any younger.”

 

“Mama,” Kurt flushed, already guessing what his adoptive mother was hinting. “Katzchen and I are... busy.”

 

“Too busy to give your papa and me grandchildren?” Mama Wagner wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

 

That night...

 

“Mama came by this afternoon.” Kurt informed his wife, the married couple were taking turning washing the dinner plates and putting them away.

 

“Hm...” Kitty handed the clean bowl to him.

 

“She keeps hinting about...” Kurt took the bowl and transferred it to the drying rack. “Grandchildren.”

 

“Fuzzy, you _do_ know I'm off the Pill three months ago, right?” Kitty reminded.

 

“Katzchen, you don't mean...” Kurt sucked in a breath, his golden irises glittering in anticipation as he turned to his wife.

 

“You _were_ the one who insists on wearing protection to bed.” Kitty smirked.

 

“Tonight, liebes.” Kurt purred into Kitty's ear, his arm snaked around his waist, the teleporter had already Kitty's cycle memorized a long time ago and knew she was currently on her fertile period.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later...

 

“Honig, what's gotten into you?” Kurt gasped, slightly shocked when Kitty jumped him one morning, her arms hanging around his neck.

 

“Kurt, I'm pregnant!” Kitty squealed, a used pregnancy stick in her left hand.

 

“Really?” Kurt squeaked.

 

“Yes!” Kitty nodded, thrusting the pregnancy stick into his face. “This is the third pregnancy kit this morning and all three tested _positive_!”

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	35. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirty-fourth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> Kurt faces one of the toughest challenges of fatherhood yet: putting a one-year-old Hagan to bed.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

“Katzchen, Bitte...” Kurt put on his best pouting expression, the phaser was ready to head out for her joint mission with Ororo.

 

“Relax, Fuzzy, you'll be fine.” Kitty assured, slipping on her boots. “You've done this over a hundred times.”

 

“But without you, I don't know what to do.” Kurt whined.

 

“Here.” Kitty handed Kurt a two-page of handwritten instructions, stapled together. “I wrote down instructions; just follow them and you'll be fine.”

 

“Liebes...” Kurt tried for the last time.

 

“Kurt,” Kitty sighed. “I'm only going on a supply delivery to the Morlocks, I'll be back in five hours, tops.” kissing Kurt on the cheek, she headed to the hanger.

 

* * *

 

“She's right.” Kurt glanced down at his one-year-old son who was currently playing with his toes. “I've faced down terrorists. I can handle one infant.” he consulted Kitty's instructions. “Give him his bottle; that's easy enough.” heaving Hagan into his arms, he headed down to the Institute' kitchens to heat the baby bottle.

 

Hagan looked expectedly at his father and opened his mouth to suckle on the bottle teat Kurt fed to him.

 

Moving Hagan over his shoulder, Kurt petted the infant on his back to burp him. “Bath.” the teleporter consulted the next item. “Well, as long as we make it fast and don't use up all the hot water...”

 

* * *

 

“So, body wash or bubble bath?” Kurt asked his naked son, the older man was seated at the edge of the bathtub in his and Kitty's room. “Rubber duckie, Hagan?” the golden-eyed man reached over and handed the toy to his son. “Baby shampoo then.” he reached for the lavender-scented Burt’s Bees Baby Shampoo & Wash on the bathroom shelf.

 

* * *

 

After a long, relaxing bath for Hagan, Kurt settled the baby for bed, the lavender bath was already lolling the infant to sleep. “Night-night, Schatz.” he reached for the lights.

 

Hagan immediately started fussing.

 

“Alright.” Kurt returned to his son's side. “Bedtime story?”

 

Hagan shook his head and stared intently at his father.

 

“A lullaby?” Kurt guessed and Hagan nodded.

 

Kurt sighed and blew a stray lock of hair from his forehead as he racked his mind, before remembering the one his adoptive mother used to sing to him in German. Clearing his throat, he made sure to get his pitch right and started singing softly.

 

* * *

 

Four hours later...

 

Kitty opened the door to their room and smiled when she saw Hagan asleep in his cot and Kurt had a protective arm draped around their son, both father-and-son were sound asleep. She slipped a spare blanket over Kurt's shoulders and tiptoed to the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	36. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirty-fifth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> When Kitty goes into labor, Kurt realizes he's in for the long night.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

“Katzchen,” Kurt glanced at his heavily pregnant wife in worry when he spotted a growing patch of water on the ground. “What's wrong?”

 

“Elf, my water just broke.” Kitty hissed.

 

“Was?” Kurt choked.

 

* * *

 

“Honig, what's going on?“ Kurt fretted over his wife in the backseat of the cab.

 

“It hurts.” Kitty whimpered. “And it's worse than I ever thought it would; it won’t stop, and we're not at the hospital yet and I'm scared.”

 

“We'll make it, liebes.” Kurt soothed. “Sir,” he turned to the driver. “Please hurry.”

 

* * *

 

About an hour and a half later...

 

Kurt let out a relieved sigh when the doctors wheeled Kitty into the delivery theater. “Scott,” he produced his cellphone and called the Institute. “Kitty's in labor right now.”

 

“The rest of us are on our way.” Cyclops answered.

 

“Guess I'm in for a long night.” Kurt looked at the ticking clock on the wall as he sat on the plastic chairs in front of the delivery theater.

 

* * *

 

In the early hours the next morning...

 

“They're coming out.” Rouge remarked, seeing the 'In Surgery' LED signboard turn off.

 

“Doctor.” Kurt was right in front of the head obstetrician.

 

“Congratulations, Mr. Wagner.” the obstetrician pulled off her face mask. “It's a girl; both mother and daughter are recovering just fine. Mrs. Wagner is still under anesthesia and we've transferred her to the maternity ward; your daughter has been transferred to the nursery. Would you like to see your daughter while your wife sleeps off the anesthesia?”

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	37. Moving In Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirty-sixth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Takes place in college; after breaking up with a cheating Amanda, Kurt is in need of a place to live. Coincidentally, Kitty is also finding a roommate to share living expenses.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

“You're leaving.” Amanda remarked, matter-of-factly as she watched Kurt pack up the last of his belongings into the cardboard box. “Why?”

 

“You know very well why.” Kurt snapped, taping up the box.

 

* * *

 

_Flashback to three days ago_

 

_A mentally exhausted Kurt stumbled into the front door and into the apartment he and Amanda when his ears picked up a suspicious sound coming from their bedroom. Opening the bedroom door, the teleporter froze when he saw his girlfriend of almost three years in bed with someone else. Counting back from twenty, the blue mutant cleared his throat with a cough and catching the attention of the 'couple' in bed._

 

“ _Blue!” Amanda exclaimed, disengaging from her 'bed buddy' and scrambled to find her discarded clothes. “This isn't what it looks like...”_

 

“ _Lance, Amanda? Really?” Kurt wasn't too impressed to his now ex-girlfriend's choice of a bed partner._

 

_Amanda laughed nervously, “It just happened, Blue...”_

 

_Kurt's eyes flashed in anger as he took a step back, “I'll be out for the next one hour; I expect this mess to be cleaned up when I get back.”_

 

“ _Blue, don't do this to me!” Amanda pleaded to Kurt's back, knowing that the Catholic man had no tolerance for a cheating partner._

 

* * *

 

_Fifteen minutes later, Kurt was downing his third shot of tequila in a nearby bar._

 

“ _Bartender, give me a shot of scorch on the rocks.” a female voice called out beside the teleporter._

 

_Kurt turned, the low lights hovering over the bar table revealing a familiar brunette in braids. “Kitty?” he gawked at the younger mutant._

 

“ _Kurt?” Kitty blinked, recognizing her best friend. “It isn't like you to binge drink.” she looked at the empty shot glasses on the table. “Want to talk about it?”_

 

_Kurt downed the tequila shot and recounted what had happened between Amanda and himself. “I mean, Lance, really?” the slightly drunk teleporter ranted. “Three years, Katzchen... three years and she does this to me?”_

 

_Like the best friend that she was, Kitty could only give the downcast German a soothing pat on the back._

 

“ _I don't think I'm going back to her after this.” Kurt declared with finality in his voice, rising his empty shot glass into the air._

 

“ _Good for you.” Kitty agreed. “I know, if you're moving out, I'm in need of a roommate.”_

 

“ _Katzchen,” Kurt gave the phaser an impish grin. “You are asking me to move in with you?”_

 

“ _What if I am, Fuzzy?” Kitty's eyes twinkled teasingly._

 

* * *

 

“Kurt, you done?” Kitty called out from beneath the staircase. “The elevator isn't going to wait.”

 

“Coming!” Kurt shouted back, heaving the cardboard box into his arms.

 

“Her?” Amanda screamed in disbelief as she watched Kurt carry his belongings into the elevator which Kitty had been holding for him. “Out of _all_ people, you move in with _her_?” she glared at the younger woman who Amanda always viewed as an enemy simply because she was Kurt's best friend.

 

“You never deserved him, _Sefton_.” Kitty sneered at the furious woman and hit the elevator's 'Doors Close' button as a final 'Up Yours' gesture.

 

“Katzchen...” Kurt shook his head in amusement, knowing his best friend/first crush had won the nonverbal fight against his former girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	38. How They Fell In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirty-seventh drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> N/A: AU!Evolution where Lance/Kitty was only a passing infatuation and Kurt/Amanda never happened.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

“Say, Dad,” Hagan looked from the photo album of the younger X-Men he was browsing through. “How did you and mom fall in love?”

 

Cutting the BLT baguette sandwich into half, Kurt handed one half to his son and bit into the other half of the sandwich, grinning as he recalled that one Christmas.

 

* * *

 

_Flashback_

 

_The teenage X-Men, along with the adults, were gathered around the Christmas tree._

 

“ _It's beautiful.” Kitty unwrapped the necklace Jan got for her. “Thank you, Jean.”_

 

“ _How cute.” Amara opened her present. “Thank you so much.”_

 

“ _I love it.” Jubilee beamed, unwrapping her present._

 

“ _Kurt...” Kitty glared at the teleporter who had snuck behind her and dangled a sprig of mistletoe above her head._

 

“ _All in the holiday spirit.” said Fuzzy Elf teased._

 

“ _Maybe later.” Kitty winked and phased through the coffee table._

 

“ _Kitty...” Kurt whined, chasing after the giggling phaser through the Institute's main hall. With a muted 'bamf', he teleported above her and let gravity do the rest, falling on top of the brunette and pinning her onto the carpet._

 

_Kitty hid a startled gasp when she looked into the older mutant's serious eyes and swallowed nervously._

 

“ _Rogue told me you ended things with Avalanche.” Kurt muttered, leaning in and taking a whiff of Kitty's scent. “Why didn't you tell me?”_

 

“ _I didn't...” Kitty looked away._

 

“ _A rebound, Kitty?” Kurt growled. “Are you really underestimating my feelings for you this much, Katzchen?” grabbing Kitty's waist, he ported them to an empty corridor. “When Dr. McCoy was done with my medical report, he informed me of an unique characteristic due to my... mutation. Liebes, you know how some animals mate for life, right?” at Kitty's nod, he confessed. “That applies to me. The very first time I met you, my instincts had already decided that it is_ you _that I want.”_

 

“ _So, that's why...” Kitty breathed, recalling the numerous times Kurt had stuck by her side._

 

“ _I wasn't happy when you went out with Avalanche, but I stepped back because you were happy.” Kurt confessed._

 

“ _I'm sorry.” Kitty whispered. “That... fling with Lance was a mistake.”_

 

“ _Ja, it's good that you know.” Kurt tucked her head under his chin._

 

“ _I do believe I still owe you a kiss, Fuzzy.” Kitty grinned._

 

_Kurt grinned goofily and captured Kitty's lips for the long-awaited kiss, the mistletoe lay forgotten on the floor._

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

* * *

 


	39. Forehead Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirty-eighth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> N/A: Married!Kurt/Kitty. Kurt has a habit of kissing Kitty on the forehead every morning. What wasn't known was that it was Kitty who started his habit in the first place.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

About five years into the future...

 

Kitty moaned and shifted in bed, her barely aware conscious registering the fleeting kiss her bed partner had planted on her forehead. “Good morning, Fuzzy.” the young woman peered open her eyes.

 

“Morgen, Katzchen.” Kurt grinned, kissing her on the forehead once more before moving off her.

 

“Like, do you have an obsession with my forehead or something?” Kitty asked. “You do this _every morning_!”

 

“You were the one who started this habit.” Kurt smirked.

* * *

 

_Flashback to Christmas Eve four years ago..._

 

“ _Hey, Kurt, Kitty.” Bobby piped out, snuggling with Jubilee on the love couch. “Mistletoe!” the ice user grinned playfully, his eyes glancing up at the parasitic plant hanging innocently above the hallway door._

 

“ _Verdammt!“ the blue teleporter muttered a curse in German as his eyes spied the sprig dangling above his head._

 

“ _Well, who didn't_ that _coming?” Kitty noted, amused._

 

“ _Come on, pucker up, you two.” Amara shouted from behind her mug of hot cocoa._

 

“ _Kiss, kiss, kiss!” the younger mutants chanted._

 

“ _Katzchen...” Kurt looked at his long-time Danger Room partner. “You know you don't have to if you don't want to.”_

 

“ _I still owe you a kiss from last year.” Kitty reminded and stepped forward, planting her lips on Kurt's forehead. “Okay kiddies, show's over.” she leveled her version of the 'Wolverine Glare' at the New Mutants._

 

“ _But...” the group of matchmakers whined, disappointed at the friendly gesture; apparently, the group had already set a betting pool some months earlier (instigated by Rogue) on when Kurt and Kitty would stop dancing around each other and get together._

 

_Kurt shook his head, blew a loose lock of hair from his face and pulled Kitty into a bruising kiss on the lips._

 

“ _Since when did this happen?” Ray exclaimed, pointing to the enamored couple who was currently making out under the mistletoe, Roberto was covering Jamie's eyes to protect the youngest mutant's innocence._

 

“ _Two months ago.” Kitty supplied, coming up for air, Kurt's kiss leaving her gasping for air._

 

“ _During Fall Break!” Rogue cheered “I win! Okay, people, pay up!”_

 

“ _Was?” Kurt splattered, giving his adopted sister an incredulous look. “You made a bet on whether Kitty and I start dating, Schwester!?”_

 

“ _Not whether, little brother, when.” Rogue corrected as she went around, collecting her winnings._

 

“ _You guys need a life!” Kitty proclaimed._

 

“ _But the drama surrounding you two are too entertaining to pass up.” Rahne giggled._

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	40. Hugging

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

With how much of an extrovert Kurt was, one would have assumed that he was the hugging type.

 

But no; Kurt's hugs were reserved for family only.

 

And as the one holding the blue Elf's heart, Kitty found herself to be the recipient to a number of the Fuzzy One's rarely given hugs.

 

Early on in their relationship, the phaser realized the teleporter was hesitant on physical contact; sure they held hands even before they officially started dating, but Kitty found Kurt pulling away when she tried to initiate a more intimate contact.

 

Kitty only found out why when late one night, her insomnia led her to the kitchen for warm milk when she heard muted sniffles in the dining hall. Curiosity got the better of her and she poked her head into hall, only to find Kurt slouched on her usual seat, head buried in his knees, his furry form shaking in wrecking sobs. Worried for her best friend, the younger mutant prepared a mug of hot cocoa with marshmallows and put it in front of the teleporter. Her hands free, Kitty pulled the sobbing elf into a loose hug from the back.

 

After his sobs subsided, Kurt sat Kitty down beside him and still nursing the half-drank beverage, he recounted the memory that had plagued him: he had been betrayed by his own adoptive elder sister who 'sold' him to a deviant sexual predator when he was five. By the time he was six, he knew more about human reproduction than most boys his age. His elder brother, Sefton, only managed to save him only three years later. When faced with the severe accusations from their eldest son against their daughter, Mr. Wagner laid down the family law on Jimaine and banishing her from the family house.

 

Not knowing what to say, Kitty could only give Kurt a comforting hug.

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	41. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fortieth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

 

“You know what's funny, Katzchen?” Kurt circled his fingers lightly around his wife's bare stomach, the married couple were spooned in their martial bed.

 

“What?”

 

“Our Mütter follow each other on Twitter.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes,” Kurt nodded. “They even swapped baby photos last week.”

 

“Oh my god, that's so embarrassing!” Kitty whined.

 

Kurt just chuckled as he tightened his hug around his beloved wife. It was a Sunday morning, aka his favorite time of the week. They were not required to be anywhere, but they both had internal clocks that made them wake up way too early for the weekend. After a round of lazy morning sex, they would always just lie in bed, talking about the most random things that came to mind. “I think...” the Fuzzy One suckled Kitty's bared shoulder. “They're hinting about grandchildren. Liebes,” he kissed his wife's shoulder. “How about we give them what they want?” he cast a lustful look at his flushing wife.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	42. Happy Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My forty-first drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.

 

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

* * *

21-year-old Kurt Wagner swallowed a gulp, his middle finger was fiddling the ring box in his trousers pocket.

 

It was New Year's Eve tonight and the teleporter had decided to use the ball drop to propose to Kitty. “Katzchen.” he hurried over to his waiting girlfriend who was leaning against one of the Times Square–42 Street station's wall. “Shall we go?” he offered an arm to the younger mutant.

 

Bundled in her winter coat, Kitty nodded mutely to took her lover's arm.

 

* * *

 

Two minutes to the ball drop, the lights on the ball had been turned on as the digital countdown timer started flashing.

 

“Kitty Pryde,” Kurt went down on one knee right after the timer struck zero. “You've been part of my life for six years now; even when I was 'dating' Amanda, I've always loved you.” opening the ring box, he opened it. “So, Kitty I-Still-Have-No-Idea-What-Your-Middle-Name-Is Pryde, will you marry me?”

 

Kitty sucked in a shocked breath, before throwing her arms around her boyfriend. “Yes,” she sobbed. “A thousand times yes!”

 

Around them, the gathered crowd broke into applause; several men even wolf-whistled when the Kurt planted several heated kisses on his newly-minted fiancee's face.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	43. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My forty-second drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.  
> Warning: Cheater!Kurrty angst. While I don't normally write cheating fics, but with this prompt... (Shrugs) Hologram!Kurt this time round.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

 

Kitty stared up stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep at all because her mind kept wandering, wandering to the last six months to now. It wandered to the first time Kurt started acting weird. He said he wouldn't be home for a week because of work. She didn't think anything of it; she just thought he had more work than usual. But then it continued, and after thinking for the whole night, it finally clicked in her head. _He is cheating..._ but the phaser shook her head in disbelief, _I won't believe it until I see it for myself!_

  
Just then, she heard Kurt's phone give a notification that someone messaged him and waking Kurt in the process.

 

The teleporter climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom shower. When he was in the shower, Kitty turned and picked the still unlocked phone up, and read the new message:  
  
 _From: Amanda_  
Time: 6:15 am  


_Good morning Handsome! Did you get a good night sleep? I miss you already! Hurry up and come to work! So we could be with each other all by ourselves!! And do some naughty things together._  
  
Kitty's eyes widened at the message, but she couldn't let the message soak in, because she heard the water stop. Locking his phone, she shifted back to her former position and faked sleep.

 

The moments she heard the front door close, she finally let it all out: the tears, the pain, everything. It flowed out of her too quickly, making her choke, like how a child starts choking for screaming too much. _It hurts..._ Kitty muffled her scream in her pillow.  
  


* * *

 

Three hours later...

 

Kurt's eyes widened in shock when he saw Kitty standing in front of his office door. He quickly got off the pouting Amanda and scrambled for his pants. “Katzchen, I can explain...!”

 

“Don't even...” Kitty hissed, pulling off her wedding band and tossed it unceremoniously on the carpeted floor. “Don't you dare touch me!” she glared at her soon-to-be-ex-husband with all the hatred she could muster. “I can't believe I married a pig!” she stormed out of the office building and hailed for a cab. Wanda,” she called the Slovakian woman on speed dial. “I don't suppose you still have room for a roommate?”

 

“I still do.” Wanda replied.

 

“And can you patch me to St. John?” Kitty requested.

 

“Allerdyce?” Wanda echoed. “Why would you need him?”

 

“I will explain when we meet.” Kitty assured. “For now, have him draft divorce papers.”

 

“Kitty, did something happen...” Wanda started slowly.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	44. Emotional Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My forty-third drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> A/N: Continuation of my last prompt, or Kurt's reaction.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

About three hours later after Kitty busted him and Amanda, Kurt hurried back home, only to find the entire place completely empty of Kitty's belongings; apparently the Maximoff twins were very efficient workers to have packed all of Kitty's possessions in under three hours.

 

 _Katzchen..._ the heart-broken man now knew he had lost the most precious thing in his life; and all for what? A blind lust with a fling that had meant nothing to him? “No...” he muttered, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as a small voice of denial seeped into his mind. “Please, no...” he whispered, turning in place to get a full view of the empty atmosphere.

 

He finally fell to his knees, gripping his head in his palms as sobs racked his body with a powerful force that urged his cries to spill from the imprisonment of his throat. “Don't leave me, please, stay with me...” he whispered softly to himself. “WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID!” he shouted, slamming his fist into the carpeted floor below his shriveled form. His mighty sobs tormented his pained heart, causing his body to wrench as his desperate pleas and cries for forgiveness tore from his lips, salty tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
“Come back, please. STAY WITH ME, I'M SORRY! I-I never meant to hurt you, I PROMISE I CAN CHANGE! Please, just stay with me, stay and I swear I'll never hurt you ever again. Come back, please, don't leave me, stay with me!” His cries echoed through the empty house as he entangled his dark locks in his hand, using the other to stabilize his huddled form that crouched on the floor.

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the next drabble.

 


	45. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My forty-fourth drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.
> 
> A/N: Continuation of my last prompt, or Amanda's side of the love affair.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

 

Amanda knew what she was doing was wrong; her boss, Kurt Wagner is a happily married man with an utterly devoted wife who would go through heaven and hell for him.

 

So then, why did she go all the way to seduce her married superior? The reason was simple: a married man was much more desirable in her eyes; it was more of a challenge to 'catch' him.

 

Thinking back, the blond admits that a lot of her interest in married men stemmed from a feeling of insecurity: her first lover had left her alone and pregnant at the tender age of eighteen and this left her with the conclusion that single men 'can't be trusted'. The feelings of abandonment gave birth to her belief that the only way to feel loved was for a man to leave another woman for her; that it is the very act of the man leaving the other woman that will prove that he really loves her, that she is loved and that she deserves love. As a result, it started a pattern in which she only dates married men - each of whom ultimately returns to the wife.

 

Married men were 'safe', since they represented security. Not only that, there was the thrill of the chase, the illicit nature of the many clandestine meetings and a feeling of romance and danger about the affair.

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for the time being. Stay tuned for the final drabble for this.

 

 


	46. Personality Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My final drabble on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/.

Disclaimers: I do not own X Men Evolution or the pairings.

 

* * *

_Something is seriously wrong..._ was Kitty's first thought when she peered open her eyes. Her whole body was hurting like she was hit by a truck. It was painful, making her feel like she would die of the pain. Because no matter how much it hurt she was unable to open her eyes and to open her mouth to scream. Finally, a stifling cry left her mouth and she screamed with pain.

 

“Kitty!” Kurt burst into the infirmary. “What happened? Are you alright? I heard you scream. Katzchen, you're shivering.” he muttered, holding the quivering girl in a comforting hug.

 

“Kurt?” Kitty whimpered. “What happened to me? All I could remember is the entire team fighting off a Sentinel...”

 

“It's okay, Katzchen.” Kurt soothed, burying his nose into her hair. “Something's are better forgotten...” he muttered. “Sleep well, Kitty.” he tucked Kitty back into the bed. Exiting the infirmary, he traversed back to his room.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Kitty...” the worried blue Elf muttered, staring at the ceiling as he recalled the 'fight', since he was the only one awake during the entire fight.

 

* * *

 

_Flashback_

 

_Cyclops had barely managed to blast off the Sentinel's head and ending the fight when Master Mold made his appearance and was about to terminate the weakened X-Team when the robot's brain module exploded, causing the Sentinel controller to short-circuit._

 

_Kurt moaned, opening his eyes to the sound of the explosion, his golden eyes widened in stunned shock when he saw Kitty emerge from the explosion, her eyes bearing a steel glint as she bore the electric circuit board of Master Mold's brain module._

 

* * *

 

SailorStar9: Well, that's it, I'm done with the Kurrty fandom.

 


End file.
